Once Again
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: A sequel to "Hero." Picks up shortly after "Hero" ends.


Once Again - All things to All men  
  
  
  
  
Buffy checked her hair one more time as the doorbell rang. Dawn passed her heading for the door, but Joyce got there first. She opened the door to find Xander Harris standing there in khaki pants, a maroon linen shirt and brown leather blazer. He smiled at her and then seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Come in, Xander." Joyce said. "Buffy will be down in a minute. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"A tranquilizer?" He asked hopefully. "Or a solid blow to the head?"  
  
"Relax," she said with a smile. "She's nervous too."  
  
"She might puke," Dawn said, coming down the stairs. "I'd be careful with that jacket, Xander."  
  
"Hey, Dawn. How goes Mr. Walter's geometry class?"  
  
"Lousy. You should see my homework. I think he hates me."  
  
"Now how could that be?" Xander said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not possible to even dislike the Great Dawn. You wait and see. He'll come around."  
  
"I'm heading upstairs," Joyce said. "I'll send Buffy down."  
  
Joyce left the entryway and headed up the stairs. Dawn just grinned at Xander.  
  
"Do you think she's really nervous? Buffy, I mean." He saw her smile disappear and made a mental note to ask Buffy if Dawn was going to be okay with the whole "dating her big sister" thing.  
  
"I guess. You want some cereal?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks. We're going to a restaurant. But next time, for sure. After all, you and me and Cap'n Crunch go way back. Maybe I can bring some vid by this weekend."  
  
"That would be cool." She looked as if she was going to say something else, but then she heard Buffy on the stairs so she turned and headed toward the kitchen. Xander started to go after her, but then he saw Buffy. She was in a black spaghetti strap evening dress with her hair down just like he liked it. She took his breath away.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
  
"Hubba, hubba?" Xander offered.  
  
Her smile got bigger. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"You look great. I mean... Wow! Really great!"  
  
She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him gently. "You're not looking so bad yourself." She looked up at him and gently brushed his lips with her own. "You ready?"  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. "For wh-what?"  
  
She pulled away and smiled at him. "For dinner, silly."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Dinner. Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles pulled Olivia's seat out for her. She smiled at his chivalry. "Are we early, Ripper?"  
  
Giles took his own seat and began perusing his menu. "No. I suspect Xander and Buffy are late. In spite of Xander's newfound responsibility, he is not known for being punctual."  
  
"Well, he seems like a fine young man. I can forgive the delay of dinner if I can order a drink."  
  
Giles motioned for the waiter. "One scotch. Neat. And the lady will have your best Chablis." The waiter proceeded to the bar, while Giles turned his attention back to Olivia. "Tell me again why we are doing this?"  
  
"Because you love the girl like she was your own daughter. It's only right to share in her happiness. Besides, Alexander said they have yet to "go out" since they've been seeing each other. I though they might be more comfortable in a group setting for their debut as a couple."  
  
"Yes, well... Perhaps you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was right! I was right!"  
  
The man in the lab coat was excited to say the least. The gentleman in the navy suit, however, was not convinced. "Okay, so you got him here, Dr Vessman. But can he really do what the legends say?"  
  
Vessman stepped up to the creature and said, "Show him." Immediately, the creature morphed itself into a perfect replica of the man in the suit.  
  
"He-he looks just like me." The man stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Colonel Jamison. Even your scars and body chemistry are recreated. He could speak, act even smell just like you. Your own dog couldn't tell the difference."  
  
"But will it fool the Slayer?" Jamison asked.  
  
"Col. Jamison, I swear. The Kerajinn will destroy her and anyone else I command it to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're late," Xander announced, pulling Buffy's chair out for her.  
  
"Really? We hardly noticed," Giles said, rolling his eyes. "Good evening, Buffy. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, a little embarrassed. "Olivia, you look nice."  
  
"Thank you, Buffy. Ripper and I were just wondering if you had trouble finding the place."  
  
"No trouble," Xander said. "We just got a little caught up discussing Dawn."  
  
"And this discussion left you wearing Buffy's lipstick?" Giles kept his eyes on his menu. Buffy stifled a laugh.  
  
Xander wiped his mouth with his napkin. Buffy put her hand on his knee, though no one could see for the table. She gave his leg a pat and whispered, "S'okay, honey. I enjoyed our conversation."  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.  
  
"I believe so," Giles said. Olivia ordered the leg of lamb, as did Giles. Buffy got a grilled chicken breast and a salad with orange walnut vinaigrette. When the waiter got to Xander, though, the lad was lost in thought. Buffy finally got his attention.  
  
"Breast or leg, Xander?"  
  
"Well, I've always been a breast man, myself, but I... What are we talking about here?"  
  
"Dinner, thankfully," Giles said.  
  
"Oh. Then leg of whatever is fine."  
  
The waiter turned and walked back to the kitchen, passing a busboy who was taking garbage to the dumpster in the back alley. The minute the busboy heard the door close behind him, the Kerajinn stabbed him in the back and morphed into his duplicate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Over an hour had passed since dinner had been served. Giles was sipping a cup of tea as Olivia spoke. "I saw the shelves you built for the Magic Box, Xander. I was impressed with your workmanship. Especially after Giles told me you hadn't been doing carpentry work for long."  
  
"Thanks. I enjoy it. But Giles knew exactly what he wanted, so it was pretty easy."  
  
"Did you see the mini-gym they set up for me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. Alexander and Ripper did a fine job."  
  
"Xander winced. "Please, Xander will do just dandy."  
  
Unnoticed by the four friends or the waiter, the busboy dropped something in the coffee that Xander and Buffy ordered. The waiter served them and departed.  
  
"So Buffy, have you heard any news regarding Faith?" Giles asked.  
  
"I got a call. Riley smoothed things over with the warden. He called in some favors to convince them all she was taken against her will. Hard to believe it took all of us to take down a dead mayor and a little demon," she said.  
  
"As the guy who was killed by the little demon, I have to object to your analysis, Professor." Xander seemed shaken just thinking about it. "The Entigorn was as nasty as they come."  
  
"And," Giles offered, "The "dead mayor" happened to be housed in the body of a powerful witch. Considering the trouble we had with him during the Ascension, I think we all did quite well."  
  
Buffy took a sip of her coffee. "I suppose so. Plus, bonus, it made me confront my Xander issues, which worked out well." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Gee, honey," he quipped. "Xander issues make it sound like I'm a disease or something."  
  
"You are," she smiled. "Love disease. It's like Lyme disease only happier."  
  
"Good Lord," Giles said. "Please... not on a full stomach."  
  
Xander smiled at Buffy and then noticed that she looked strange. She was suddenly very pale. "Buffy, are you okay? You don't look well."  
  
"I'm... I'm fine. Just got dizzy all of a sudden. Let me go... splash water on my face, and I'll be fine." She tried to stand, but looked extremely shaky.   
  
Olivia stood up and helped her. "Let me you, dear. Just lean on me. Rupert, perhaps you should bring the car around?"  
  
"Of course. Buffy, I want to take you to the hospital. This came on far to suddenly to be..."  
  
"I'll be fine," she whispered. "I just need to rest." Suddenly, she collapsed. Olivia was unable to catch her, but Xander managed to get her in time. He gently swooped her up in his arms. "Giles, you're driving. We're going to the emergency room now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Equal Parts Life and Death  
  
  
  
  
Xander sat quietly in a chair next to Buffy's hospital bed, holding her hand and praying silently. Giles was there as well, waiting for Joyce to arrive. Olivia had taken Xander's car to pick up Willow and Tara. Giles and Xander had been told that it was some sort of poison that had ravaged Buffy's body, but Giles thought it was something more. It was his hope that Willow and Tara would be able to detect anything magical at the root of their dilemma. But Xander didn't care about any of that. He just wanted Buffy to live. Whatever the cost. His thoughts were interrupted as Joyce and Dawn came through the door.  
  
"Buffy," Joyce said. "Oh my God. What's happened, Giles?"  
  
"Poison, according to the doctors." Giles put his hand on Joyce's arm to comfort her. "Whatever it is, we'll find a way to make her well."  
  
"Is she gonna... You know?" Dawn asked Xander.   
  
He hugged her and then looked her in the eye. "No. She's gonna be fine. She's Buffy. She'll beat this thing, no matter what it is."  
  
"Then you don't think it's poison either?" Joyce questioned as she kissed Buffy's forehead.  
  
"I'm thinking no. It worked too fast. There's magic in the air and it stinks to high heaven."  
  
"Which is where we come in," Willow said, walking into the room with Tara right behind her. "How is she? Olivia said poison, but that you guys didn't believe it."  
  
"Magic is the current theory," Giles said. "She is unconscious but physically there is nothing wrong with her. The doctors assume they are dealing with an unknown poison, or some uncharted allergic reaction that shut down her body. But I am convinced that this is magical in nature."  
  
"Then if everyone will stand guard outside, Tara and I will find out for sure." Willow noticed Joyce's expression. She objected to leaving her daughter.   
  
Tara noticed, too. "It's a really intense spell, Mrs. Summers. We can't have any distractions or she might get hurt. It should only take a minute or two. I promise."  
  
Xander too, looked as he was going to protest, but Willow shot him a look and he knew she wouldn't make him leave if it wasn't absolutely necessary. So, he and the others made their way into the hall. Xander saw a payphone at the end of the hallway and, after reassuring Dawn and Joyce, went to make a call.  
  
  
  
  
"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. This is..."  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"Xander? What's wrong? You sound... What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't have a lot of time. Is Angel there?"  
  
"He's asleep. I'll go wake him."  
  
Xander looked down the hall at the worried faces of his friends. There was a deep sadness in their eyes. He wondered if that was how they looked when he died a few months earlier. But Buffy was there. She brought him back with Willow and Tara's help. Now he prayed that Buffy could be spared as well.  
  
"Xander, what is it? Is something wrong with Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah. There's some kind of poison, possibly magical in nature. She's not waking up. Willow and Tara are doing a revealing spell so we know for sure. But I think...."  
  
"That we need to find whoever did this and get a cure?"  
  
"Exactly. We're on the same page for once."  
  
"We always have been when it comes to Buffy. Can Giles start on research?"  
  
Xander looked at the Watcher. "Actually, I was hoping you could bring in Wesley and Cordelia. I think Giles is a little too involved."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"Oh, great. You wanna have a pissing contest now? We're all involved, but Giles needs to be here with her. For his sake and for Joyce's. You and I are going to track this person or thing or whatever did this."  
  
"And if there is no cure?"  
  
"Then... no. She's gonna make it. Whoever did this better pray that she makes it."  
  
"We're on our way. What hospital?"  
  
"General. Fifth floor. I'll be waiting. Hey do you still have...?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to say I was surprised you sent it back to me."  
  
"Well, bring it."  
  
"Done. And Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's definitely magical," Willow said. "It's woven into her essence... her spirit."  
  
"It's chaos inside her," Tara said. "We managed to make her a bit more comfortable, but we have no clue how to fix it or where to start."  
  
"Maybe I do," Olivia said. She had just stepped off the elevator and joined the others. "After I dropped the girls off here, I went back to the restaurant to see if anyone noticed anything odd before Buffy collapsed. When I got there, the police were on the scene. One of the busboys was murdered in the alley. I decided it wasn't the best time to start asking questions, so I headed back to the car. That's when I saw him."  
  
"Him who?" Giles asked.  
  
"The dead man. Only not. Dead, I mean. He was standing in the shadows in an alley across the way. He noticed that I saw him and he stepped back in the darkness. I went after him, but all I found in the alley was a drunk who looked nothing like him. He had vanished."  
  
"Perhaps not," Giles said. He removed his glasses, produced a handkerchief and began cleaning them. "There are many elder species of demon that had the power to mimic human form. Perhaps it merely changed its appearance to fool you."  
  
"A shape shifter?" Xander asked. "Like Odo?"  
  
"Who's Odo?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Never mind," Xander said. "How do we go about finding this thing?"  
  
"We'll need to research and find some specifics about this creature. I have no doubt he is involved in Buffy's poisoning."  
  
"We'll do the research, Giles. You stay and guard Buffy." Xander looked at the Watcher carefully. "That thing may come back to finish what he started and I want to know she's safe. I called Angel. He'll help me hunt the thing. Cordy and Wes are coming to help with research. Willow, you and Tara meet them at Giles place and start researching possible cures."  
  
"An excellent plan," Giles said. "But I still must tag along. There are some things in the shop that could prove useful. I'll collect them and bring them back here to perform a protection spell."  
  
"I can stay with Buffy until Ripper arrives." Olivia offered.  
  
"Are you certain?" Giles asked. "It could be dangerous."  
  
"Giles is right." Xander said. "I'll stay and you can take Joyce and Dawn home."  
  
"I'm not going home," Joyce said. "I'm staying with my daughter."  
  
Xander started to object, but Giles beat him to it. "Joyce, while I understand completely your desire to remain with Buffy, she would never forgive me if I allowed you or Dawn to be hurt because you were here with her. In fact, I can almost promise she would blame herself. Give us tonight. If we haven't found a cure by morning, we'll all take turns sitting with you."  
  
"But..." Joyce struggled to find an argument, but she knew the Watcher was right. "Okay. One night."  
  
Olivia stepped forward. "I swear, Ms. Summers, that I will look after Buffy as though she were my own." She pulled a small firearm out of her purse. "I'm quite prepared to keep her safe, so that Xander can help the others."  
  
Xander gave Giles a puzzled look concerning the gun. Giles just shrugged.  
  
Everyone went their separate ways. Giles took Joyce and Dawn back home. Willow and Tara went on to Giles' place to meet up with Angel and company. Olivia took a seat inside Buffy's room while Xander said goodbye to Buffy. He leaned over her bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna make this better, Buff. I'm gonna find whoever is behind this and make them help you. I swear. Just.... Just come back to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander was in the parking lot of the hospital heading for his car, when it happened again. It was a buzzing deep inside. A gnawing that told him something was wrong. He had been getting them off and on ever since he had joined with the sword. It had changed him. His reflexes were sharper. He was faster. He knew things, fighting techniques that he had never studied. And every time there was danger, the buzzing would start. He had jokingly called it his spider sense, but when he began to get stronger he sent the sword back to Angel. Since then, he had not had another "spider-sense" moment until then and there in the parking lot. He began going over the last few hours in his mind. Suddenly, it hit him and a sick look crawled across his face.  
  
"Oh my God! Olivia called me Xander." He took off running as fast as his legs would carry him, which was considerably faster than he remembered. "She's not really Olivia!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Just Like You  
  
  
  
  
The Kerajinn shifted his shape into that of the busboy. As he was male the form was much more comfortable for him; and with everyone else gone, there was no longer a need for pretense. He put his hands on each side of the Slayers head as though he were searching for something. Then he laughed a deep, growling laugh.  
  
"Keep your hands off her!" Xander yelled as he burst through the door. The Kerajinn was caught off guard as Xander tackled him. "Tell me what you've done to her!" Xander punched the thing with more strength than he had ever mustered before, but the Kerajinn kicked him off and by the time he got back on his feet, the door was swinging closed. He rushed into the hallway only to find a hallway full of nurses and orderlies standing a few feet away near the nurses station. He knew that any one of them could have been the monster that hurt Buffy. The nurses and orderlies all turned to look at Xander, as he had been running toward them. "Next time," he said aloud. "Next time."  
  
Xander returned to Buffy's room and checked her over. She seemed no worse than when he had left her. He cursed himself for not realizing the changeling was in their midst sooner. Then, suddenly, he wondered where the real Olivia was. He called Giles, who had already picked up the supplies from the Magic Box and made his way home, and gave him the whole story.  
  
"Good Lord," Giles said. "If that thing hurt her I'll kill it."  
  
"And I'll help," Xander said. "But first we have to find her. Check the alleys near the restaurant. I have a feeling the thing was partially telling the truth."  
  
"Good thinking. I'll start there. Angel and the others have arrived. He and his associate Gunn are on their way to meet you. Gunn will stay with Buffy, while you and Angel hunt the creature."  
  
"Okay. I'll wait here. Call Angel's cell phone if there's any news on Olivia. And Giles?"  
  
"Yes, Xander?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find her alive. I've got a gut feeling."  
  
"I pray you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander dug through his wallet and pulled out a number that he hadn't used since it was given to him. He picked up the phone, dialed, and was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, man. It's Xander."  
  
"What's up? Something's wrong. I hear it in your voice."  
  
"Yeah. Buffy's been hospitalized. Some kind of magic poison is at work. I need to find the thing that did it and fast. I've got Angel on the way, but I thought...."  
  
"That an extra sniffer might come in handy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I'm there. It'll take about three and a half hours."  
  
"I know. Call Angel's cell when you blow in. We'll figure out where to meet you then."  
  
"On my way."  
  
"Oh, and..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, Oz."  
  
  
  
  
Within ten minutes of hanging up with Oz, Angel and Gunn arrived at the hospital. Angel carried a duffel bag from which he produced the mystical sword that Xander had used only a few months before. The moment Xander touched it his stature changed. Angel was the first to notice.  
  
"Are you okay? You look... I don't know." Angel waited for a reply, but got none. Xander was looking skeptically at Gunn.  
  
"You sure this guy is okay?" He asked.  
  
"He's a little over the top with the violence, but he gets the job done," Angel said.  
  
"You know I'm standing right here," Gunn said. "So this is the Slayer, huh? She's hot. No wonder you dug her, man."  
  
"That's ancient history," Angel said. "Look, I don't think the thing will come back, but don't leave her alone. And don't let any of us in unless there is more than one of us."  
  
"What about doctors and nurses?"  
  
"We don't have a choice there. Let them do their thing but you watch everything carefully. You got it?"  
  
"I'm all over it, man."  
  
"Good." Angel saw Xander eyeing the sword. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I just... Never mind." He turned to Gunn. "Keep her safe."  
  
"You got it, man."   
  
  
  
  
Giles pulled his red convertible into the alley directly opposite the restaurant. He saw her immediately and rushed to her side. Olivia was unconscious, but far from dead. He carried her to the car and headed straight for the hospital.  
  
  
  
"I can't find a thing," Willow complained, slapping a dusty book closed. "How can there be no reference to a shape shifter who specializes in toxins?"  
  
"Well," Wesley offered. "Giles DID say that many of the elder species were shape shifters, but there are few references to them. The creature must be ancient indeed to be uncatalogued."  
  
"That's Wesley's way of saying "Joan Rivers Old," Cordelia added.  
  
"And there's nothing in the books Giles dropped off from the Magic Box?" Tara asked.  
  
"Not a thing," Cordelia said. "Now what?"  
  
"We keep looking," Wesley said. "And pray that Angel and Xander find the thing, for Buffy's sake."  
  
  
  
  
Angel walked into Willy's place first. Willy practically jumped out of his skin. "Angel, my man. Good to see you. Been a while. Want some chicken fingers?"  
  
"Shut up, Willy."  
  
"Sure. Sure. Geez, what's up your...?"  
  
Angel grabbed the little man and pulled him over the counter by his shirt. "I'm here for answers. I don't have time for chit-chat."  
  
"Okay. Okay." Willy saw Xander over Angel's shoulder holding a large sword. "Hey, Harris, can you tell this mook to put me down. I'm running a legit business now. Tryin' to clean things up, you know?"  
  
Xander stuck the tip of his sword under the short man's chin just as Angel set him down. "I believe the man told you to shut up, Willy. Now pay attention and answer our questions and I might keep Angel from frying YOUR fingers in the deep fryer."  
  
"Okay, already. What do you need to know?"  
  
"New demon in town." Angel said. "Shape shifter. You seen him? Heard anything?"  
  
"Shape shifter? Like Odo?"  
  
"Who's Odo?" Angel asked.  
  
"Never mind," Xander said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Willy. Just like Odo. Have you seen anything or not?"  
  
"Not seen, no. Heard somethin', though." Willy looked around nervously as though he were being watched. "But I don't know if I should say. The walls have ears, y'know?"  
  
Xander set the tip of his blade against Willy's ear. "The walls might," he said. "But you won't if you don't tell us what you know."  
  
"Geez, Harris. Who died and made you the dark, brooding one? I've been hearing rumors about Lowell House."  
  
"The Initiative?" Xander sighed. "That's old news. It's been filled in with concrete."  
  
"Not from what I hear. Word is they kept a secret lab operating, so they could keep tabs on the Slayer."  
  
"Why?" Angel demanded. "The government would have no reason to come after her."  
  
"I-I don't know, man. All I know is what I told ya."  
  
"You better not be hiding anything, Willy, or we'll be back." Xander removed the sword from under Willy's chin and turned to Angel. "So we check out the Initiative?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gunn sat in the chair next to Buffy Summer's hospital bed flipping through an 8-month-old Time magazine. He gazed over the top every now and then to look at the young lady's rhythmic breathing. She didn't look good at all. She was pale and her breathing was steady but shallow. He found it hard to believe that she was THE Slayer. She looked more like a cheerleader.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a glow about her so bright that Gunn had to turn his head to keep from being blinded. It lasted only seconds, but when the light faded, Buffy was awake.  
  
"No." She said softly.  
  
"Buffy?" Gunn moved to her side slowly. "I'm a friend of Angel's. The name's Gunn. Are you alright? What just happened here?"  
  
"It's gone," she said with tears running down her face. "It's dead."  
  
"What is?" Gunn asked. "The demon? The one that did this to you?"  
  
"No." Her eyes finally met his. He was surprised to find fear in them.   
  
"What is it Buffy? What's dead?"  
  
"The slayer," she whispered as the tears consumed her. "The slayer is dead."   
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Call Waiting... and waiting... and waiting.  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Riley, it's Xander."  
  
"Xander? What's wrong? Is it Buffy?"  
  
"How does everyone know before I say anything?"  
  
"Why else would you call me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Good point. Look Buffy's been taken down by some demon and rumor has it the thing is working for the Initiative."  
  
"Not possible. The Initiative was shut down. You know that."  
  
"I know what I was told which isn't always the truth. Angel and I are on our way there now. Any idea what security we might face once we get there?"  
  
"Assuming they ARE operational, likely retinal scans, voice recognition and the like."  
  
"Any way to bypass it?"  
  
"Not hardly. Your best bet is to go in guns blazing."  
  
"How 'bout sword swinging and nasty, pointy teeth biting?"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"No. Don't bother. It would take you too long to get here, and we don't have time to wait. I'll call you back when we know something."  
  
"Okay, man. Whatever you want."  
  
"Thanks, Riley. It's appreciated."  
  
"Is Buffy...?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She has to be. I'll call you with an update."  
  
"Okay. Be careful."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's too late," Buffy said. "It's gone."  
  
"What's gone?" Gunn asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Slayer is gone. The power."  
  
"What does that mean? You're Josephine Normal now?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. Then a look of resolve flashed across her face. "Get Giles on the phone. We're going to undo this."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. But Giles will figure it out. He always does."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Giles told Willow over the phone. "I assumed you would have turned up something by now."  
  
"So did we," Willow admitted. "Wesley even called the Watcher's Council, but they wouldn't share their info with an ex-Watcher."  
  
"I didn't think they would," Giles said.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well, they plan to keep Olivia overnight, but it doesn't appear she is in any real danger any long. I'll head back to the flat. You call Xander and get an update."  
  
"Will do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any luck?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Still busy," Gunn said.  
  
"Then we're getting out of here. Help me up, and then turn your back so I can change."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any luck?" Angel asked.  
  
"No," Xander said, obviously frustrated. "Giles' phone is busy, and so is the one in Buffy's hospital room."  
  
"Maybe she woke up?"  
  
"Or maybe there's trouble."  
  
"You wanna head back? I can keep hunting."  
  
"No. I'll stay with you until Oz gets here. He should be calling any minute."  
  
  
  
Oz hung up the pay phone. He had called Angel's cell phone like Xander had asked, then Giles' and then Sunnydale General Hospital. He had been connected to Buffy's room, but just like with Angel and Giles, he got a busy signal.  
  
"Man, you'd think everyone would have call waiting," he thought to himself. He climbed back in his van and headed for Giles' place.  
  
  
  
  
"I couldn't get through on Angel's cell phone. Then I tried Buffy's room and it was busy," Willow said. "You think maybe she woke up?"  
  
"Maybe," Cordelia said. "Or maybe she and Gunn are in trouble. I say we get over there."  
  
"Second," Wesley said in agreement. Willow and Tara followed them out, locking the door behind them.  
  
  
  
10 Minutes later..........  
  
  
  
  
Gunn distracted the nurses, while Buffy slipped past the nurses station and into the elevator. Gunn quickly joined her just before the doors closed and they were free.  
  
Unknown to them, the elevator to their right opened just as theirs was closing. Wesley, Cordelia, Willow and Tara made their way to Buffy's room.   
  
  
Miles away, Oz knocked on Giles' door but no one answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is getting frustrating," Xander said. "The Initiative's entrance is far too..."  
  
"Hidden?" Angel asked sarcastically. "Isn't that the point, Deadboy?" Xander gave him a funny look.   
  
"You've been waiting for an opportunity to use that ever since I came back from the dead haven't you?" Xander had a smirk on his face. "Haven't you?"  
  
"Well, sure. Do you blame me?"  
  
Xander looked like he pondered that for a moment and then shook his head. "No. Can't say that I do. Of course, now I have to come up with a new nickname for you. Let's see... Fangface? No, too retro."  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"Overbite? No, that's way over used."  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"Soulboy? No. Too pleasant."  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"Relax, man. I'm just making fun."  
  
"Not about that. Look."  
  
Before their eyes, a patch of grass raised from its spot on the soil. Underneath it, slowly coming into view was some sort of elevator. Angel and Xander ducked behind a tree and watched. A man, clad in an colonel's uniform, exited the elevator and watched as it again descended into the earth, leaving the grass looking undisturbed. He looked around, apparently to see if he was being watched, and then walked off into the night.  
  
"Oh, my goodness golly," Xander said. "We are so in trouble."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked. "Who was that?"  
  
"Well, I can't be sure. The body wasn't at all the same, but the face..."  
  
"What? You recognized him?"  
  
"All to well, I'm afraid. But he's dead. I saw him die."  
  
"Who, Xander? Who was it?"  
  
"Adam. It was Adam."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - With Less Feeling  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz was sitting in his van outside of Giles' place when he saw a cab drive up and drop off Gunn and an entirely too pale Buffy. He wasn't sure who Gunn was, but Buffy didn't look well. He approached them cautiously.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Gunn let a knife slide out of his sleeve and stepped in front of Buffy to protect her. Oz took a step back. "You know this fool?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He's a friend," she said weakly. "Oz this is Gunn."  
  
"And that's his knife," Oz said flatly. "A silver knife. How about putting that away, man?"  
  
Gunn tucked the knife into his coat pocket. "Here, help me get her inside."  
  
Oz got under one of Buffy's arms. "There isn't anyone here. I already checked."  
  
"That's okay," Gunn said. "I'll get the lock. We need to get her out of sight."  
  
"Agreed," Oz said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I totally disagree," Wesley said. "Just because Buffy is missing doesn't mean that the shape shifter has her."  
  
Willow was pacing the floor of Buffy's hospital room. Tara was standing near the door looking worried. Cordelia was seated on the hospital bed, eating some chocolates Joyce had left for her daughter.  
  
"Well this sure looks bad," Willow said. "We can't get Xander and Angel on the phone and Buffy and Gunn are missing."  
  
"Wesley's right," Cordelia said. "And I promised I was never gonna say that again. But Angel's with Xander. They can take care of themselves. And Gunn would die before he'd let anyone take Buffy. So everybody just calm down. OH MY GOD!!" Cordelia fell back on the bed, holding her head.  
  
Wesley rushed to her side. "She's having a vision. Get her some aspirin and water." Tara began digging through her purse and produced some aspirin just as Cordelia stopped convulsing. "What did you see?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Gunn and Buffy. There at Giles' place. In trouble."  
  
They all turned and made their way to the elevator, just as the phone began to ring.  
  
  
  
  
Xander checked Angel's cell phone for the hundredth time. The battery was almost fully charged. "Where is Oz?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
Angel was busy checking for a way to open the secret elevator. Thus far he had been unsuccessful. He glanced over at Xander. "Try calling the hospital again."  
  
"I just did. Nothing. NOTHING!" Xander swung the sword wildly, and a huge mimosa went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Way to be stealthy," Angel said. "Get down. I hear the elevator coming." Angel stood squarely on the patch of grass directly above the elevator. As it raised, it lifted him off the ground.  
  
Xander could see three soldiers in the lift. All of them were armed to the teeth. He felt the need to fight. Buffy was unconscious. Possibly dying. Anger burned in him. But then the calm of a warrior-born fell over him, and he knew to wait for Angel to make the first move.  
  
The second the elevator stopped its ascent, Angel held on to the top and swung his legs down hard and fast. All three soldiers slammed into the back of the elevator. The one in back fell to the floor unconscious, leaving one apiece for Angel and Xander.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gunn checked Giles' flat from top to bottom, insuring they were alone in the house. Oz pressed a cold rag to Buffy's head while she rested on the couch.  
  
"You think it was smart to get her out of the hospital?" Oz asked Gunn.  
  
"The lady insisted. Who am I to argue with the Slayer?" Gunn gave Oz a questioning look. "How did you know the blade was silver?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf."  
  
"Oh. I guess it pays to know those things. I'm not gonna have to kill you, am I?"  
  
"It wasn't in the script," Oz replied with his trademark stoicism. "Mind if I look?"  
  
"It won't hurt you?" Gunn asked, pulling the knife from his pocket.  
  
"Not as long as the sharp end stays on the outside of my body."  
  
Gunn handed the blade to Oz who admired it. "Does Buffy know that...?"  
  
"That I'm a wolf? Yeah. We share some Willow history. Wonder where the others are?"  
  
"Don't know. But I say we sit tight until we can get through to someone. Did you try to call someone?"  
  
"Everyone, actually. No dice."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Angel always has his cell phone on. I can't imagine him shutting it off with all the weirdness in the air."  
  
"You're right," Oz said. Then with reflexes faster than anything Gunn could counter, he stuck the knife into Gunn's stomach. Buffy tried to get to her feet, but Oz backhanded her back to the couch. Buffy was just about to black out, when she saw a familiar looking werewolf come crashing through the window and tackle Oz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander swung his sword, careful to hit the soldier with the flat side of the blade so as not to hurt him. He brought it down hard on the soldier's wrist, causing him to drop his gun. Angel had managed to disarm the other soldier as well, and made short work of him. But instead of helping Xander with his opponent, he just watched. Xander moved gracefully, as if he were born with a sword in his hand. It only took him a few more seconds than Angel to take down his foe, and that was only because he seemed to be enjoying himself. Angel noticed that he hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
Xander noticed he was getting a strange look. "What?"  
  
"You've changed. Is it the sword?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"So you sent it back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Angel looked at him as though a question were forming in his mind. Then, as he and Xander stepped onto the elevator, he asked it. "You've kept it a secret. This have something to do with Buffy?"  
  
"Doesn't it always?"  
  
  
  
  
Buffy came to just 2 minutes after she blacked out. Her head was throbbing and she wasn't sure where she was. One glance to the floor brought her current situation back to her mind. Gunn lay on the floor bleeding. Oz, no... something that looked like Oz was fighting with the half-wolfed Oz. She managed to crawl to Gunn, the knees of her jeans soaking up his blood. She checked his pulse. It was incredibly weak. Being unable to stand, she grabbed the phone cord and pulled it until the phone crashed to the floor. She then quickly dialed 911.  
  
Oz had gone to his van to wait for the others to return when something hit him from behind. He awoke in the back of his van bound and gagged. Luckily, his assailant was not aware of his newfound ability to control his wolfout. He transformed, snapped the ropes like they were twine and ran full tilt toward Giles' place. He approached from the back, when through the window he saw someone who looked like him stabbing someone. He crashed through the window and the fight was on.  
  
Oz realized that the thing impersonating him, though superhumanly strong, could not mimic his wolfed out mode. His double was nearly as fast though, and delivered a punishing blow to Oz's head. Oz answered with a swipe of his claw down the side of the imposter's chest. Suddenly, the sound of sirens could be heard off in the distance. The double caught Oz off guard with a sucker punch. Oz hit the floor with a thud and the double jumped out the same window Oz had entered through. Oz thought about rushing after him, especially since the police were nearly there, but then he saw Buffy struggling to get to her feet and the young man he had seen stabbed bleeding out on the floor. He de-wolfed and ran to Buffy's side. Gently, he helped her back onto the couch and turned his attention to the knife victim. Just as he did, the police and ambulance arrived and Oz knew he would have a lot of questions to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander and Angel stepped out of the elevator and into a huge room full of computers.  
  
"No welcoming committee," Xander noted.  
  
"And no hi-tech security system. I don't like this."  
  
"Chill, man. Oh. Sorry. I guess you're as chilled as they get."  
  
Angel actually grinned before sitting down behind a computer and trying to access information to tell them what the place was and who was in charge. Instead, he found that every file and function required multiple passwords.  
  
"Great," Xander said. "The love of my life, er... uh, our lives is in a mystical coma, and we have no way of finding out what Adam's up to."  
  
"You could just ask me," came a voice from behind them.  
  
Angel looked at Xander who swallowed hard and whispered, "Zoiks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Adam 812  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander and Angel turned slowly to a man in military garb who, Xander thought, look disturbingly similar to Adam, the part human-part demon-part cyborg created by the late Maggie Walsh. Angel had heard about Adam from Buffy, so he was surprised at the humanoid before him. Xander gave his questions voice.  
  
"How? How are you here? We destroyed you."  
  
"You destroyed my body." Adam smiled at them darkly. "There was another prepared for me. Colonel Adam Jamison was the perfect specimen. The human contents of my original body were cloned from his DNA. Mother placed a chip here," Adam said, pointing to his head. "When the Slayer ripped out my power core, my consciousness was transferred into this new frame."  
  
"And the real Col. Jamison?" Angel asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"His awareness has been superceded," Adam said coldly. "If I am to be about my mother's business, I need full use of this body."  
  
"And all's fair in love and war?" Xander asked, his eyes going cold and angry.  
  
"I cannot speak of love, but war is my destiny."  
  
"So you came after Buffy," Angel said flatly. "Isn't revenge a human trait?"  
  
"Of course," Adam said. "But am I not human? My new life demands the destruction of all things rooted in magic. Mother's experiment did not work. Now we humans must rise to the challenge and put an end to the ways of magic. The Slayer was only the first to be removed from the situation. There will be others, including you." Adam pointed to Angel. "But your time has not yet come. Go now, before you force my hand."  
  
"You're human now," Angel said. "You don't scare us."  
  
Just then a shot rang out. As it registered in his ears, Xander had already instinctually swung his sword out in front of Angel's face with lightning speed. The bullet deflected off of the blade.  
  
"Curious," Adam said, looking Xander over. "You did not possess any supernatural abilities when last we met. Still, it should now be obvious that we are not alone. My men await my orders. Go now, and do not return."  
  
"No," Xander said, pointing the tip of his sword toward Adam. "Tell us how to save Buffy's life, or we won't stop coming at you until you're dead, you glorified arcade game."  
  
"You misunderstand me, boy." Adam stepped up close to Xander until the sharp point of the sword was touching his chest. "I have not killed the slayer. I have removed her from the coming conflict. My agent had no orders to kill her. He did however have sanction to remove any obstacle with extreme prejudice. I would suggest you go to her. She will likely need all the friends she can get. It is my understanding that she has awakened."  
  
That was all Angel and Xander needed to hear. They made a beeline back to the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow was terrified when she saw the ambulance in front of Giles' place. So shocked, in fact, that she didn't notice Oz's van parked up the street. Wesley parked his rental car and followed Cordelia, Willow and Tara inside. As they got to the door, the EMT's were wheeling Gunn out on a stretcher.  
  
"Oh my God!" Cordelia said. "Gunn, what happened?"  
  
"He's unconscious, miss." The EMT looked at her in the eye. "You know this young man?"  
  
Wesley stepped up. "Charles Gunn. He works with us. What happened?"  
  
"He was stabbed. Looks pretty bad. He lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be okay. I think it missed all the major organs. We'll need to give him a transfusion and make sure no organs were nicked or cut, but he seems very strong."  
  
"He is," Wesley said. "I want to ride with you. He and I share the same blood type."  
  
"I don't think they'll allow you to give him blood, but you can ride along anyway. There'll be papers to fill out."  
  
"Of course," Wesley said. He turned and handed his keys to Cordelia "I'll go with Gunn. Get a hold of Angel and tell him what's happened. The rest of you find Buffy."  
  
"Buffy Summers?" The EMT asked. "She's inside. Got smacked around by the perpetrator, but she'll be fine."  
  
Hearing that, Willow and Tara ran inside. Buffy was lying on the couch with a cold compress on her jaw. Seated in a chair next to her, talking with a police officer was....  
  
"Oz?" He stood when he heard Willow's voice. She hugged him gently. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Xander called. Needed some help with..." He noticed the police officer taking interest in his conversation. "His blueprints for the Magic Box. And, uh, he knows I have a nose for rooting out certain problems."  
  
"That's right," Willow said, playing along. "You've always like designing things. I didn't mean to interrupt here, but...."  
  
"That's alright, Miss?" The officer was fishing for her name.  
  
"Rosenberg. Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Well, Miss Rosenberg, I'm done questioning Daniel here." He turned his attention back to Oz. "You're not planning on leaving town any time soon are you?"  
  
"No. You should be able to reach me at the number I gave you. I'll be staying with my friend Xander."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you hiding?" Angel asked Xander as they hopped into his convertible.  
  
"Hiding?" Xander acted all innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You deflected a bullet with a sword." Angel just stared at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh. That. You saw that did you?" Angel nodded affirmatively. "Funny thing, actually. Ever since I came back from the dead, I started changing. I got faster. Stronger. Like I'd been given super-soldier serum or something, but without the cool shield that returns when you throw it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"C'mon! You're old enough to remember Captain America before he got frozen."  
  
"Captain America? The comic character?"  
  
"Now you've got it, Bucky."  
  
"Whatever. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"I would be happy to... if I knew myself. I figured it had something to do with the sword."  
  
"That's a possibility, since it's mystical in nature. You bonding to it in death may have had a few side effects." Angel appeared to be lost in though for a second, then looked back at Xander. "And you haven't told Buffy because?"  
  
"Because I finally got her to go for me, and now..."  
  
"You might be in the process of becoming someone less familiar."  
  
Xander touched his index finger to his nose. "You got it."  
  
"She'd understand, you know. And she's gonna figure this out. Hiding things from her isn't the way to go. You want her to trust you? You have to start by trusting her."  
  
"Wow. You're like Montel for the undead. I know I should talk to her, and I will. Once she's had time to recuperate. You think he was telling the truth?"  
  
"Adam? I guess we'll find out when we get to the hospital."  
  
"Can I borrow your phone? I wanna check in with Will and update her."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Why not? I'm not gonna slobber on it or anything."  
  
"Because I dropped it when I was fighting the guards..."  
  
"When WE were fighting the guards?"  
  
"Yeah. And I sort of stepped on it."  
  
"Great. You know, for Stealth Guy you sure are a spaz."  
  
Angel shot Xander a dirty look, which quickly soften as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know what Buffy sees in you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles had arrived back at his flat and was quickly informed of all that had happened. He sat next to Buffy on the couch, trying desperately to understand what she had just said. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. No powers. Zip. Zilch. Nada. That thing practically broke my jaw when it hit me. Whatever that poison was, it's stripped me of my powers." She touched her jaw and yelped in pain. All eyes turned to her. "And my dignity."  
  
"And you're sure that they are completely gone without a trace?" Giles was concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Like on my 18th birthday. Whammo. Nothing. It's gone, Giles. What do I do?"  
  
"Well, first, we have you checked out by a physician. Once we know you're physically well, we can look into the loss of your powers." The look he got advised him that he had in no way said what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, Buffy. You know we'll all do our best."  
  
"I know. I wish Xander was here. I'm worried about him. He and Angel should have checked in by now. Will tried Angel's cell but there's no answer. He shouldn't have gone at all. If something happens to him..."  
  
"It won't," Cordelia assured her. "If Xander was gonna die some horrible death, I'm sure I would have seen it in a vision like before."  
  
"Thanks. That makes me feel MUCH better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Joyce stood up from the couch to answer the door. She had been so worried about Buffy that she was unable to sleep. Dawn came running down the stairs and opened the door, just as Joyce arrived at her side. She couldn't begin to imagine who would drop by so early in the morning. Then, once the door was opened, she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Mr. Giles. Has something happened to Buffy?"  
  
"Not at all. Everything is fine." He smiled at her. "Just fine indeed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Reversal of Misfortune  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles opened the front door to find Xander and Angel standing before him. He just barely had time to move out of the way before Buffy nearly ran him over to get to Xander. Xander himself was taken off guard as well when Buffy leapt into his arms with a passionate kiss. He enjoyed the kiss. Everyone was staring, but he didn't care. When Buffy finally broke for air, she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm and stepped inside. Angel followed, and Cordelia took him aside to tell him about Gunn. Xander stepped up to Buffy and held her close to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I was worried about you. I nearly lost you for good the last time you...."  
  
"Buffy..." Xander put his hand under her chin and raised her head gently until her eyes met his. "Are YOU okay?"  
  
The tears came involuntarily. Xander held her tightly. "It's gone, Xander. It's all gone."  
  
"What's gone?" Xander looked at Giles for an answer, not wanting to push Buffy for an answer.  
  
"Her abilities as a Slayer, it would seem." Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "The poison was meant to kill her connection to the Slayer's power."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to get them back?" Angel asked, noticing Buffy had not even acknowledged his presence. "Possibly a spell or something?"  
  
"We're looking into it." Giles pulled Angel aside and whispered. "She is taking this very hard. If we could find the thing that did this...."  
  
"We couldn't find it," Angel said. "But we did find something worse."  
  
"Worse?" Giles looked disturbed. "How could it be worse?"  
  
"Adam's back," Xander said, stepping into the conversation. "And he's human."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander puzzled. "That can't be. We did the joining spell and killed him."  
  
"Yeah, but apparently Maggie Walsh provided him with the means to download himself into another body." Xander saw the fear in Buffy's eyes as he spoke. "But we're gonna stop him and fix this." He squeezed her tight. "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn looked down at her mother who lay unconscious on the floor. The creature had looked like Giles when they answered the door, but now it wore a face she didn't recognize. Her hands were bound behind her and she was led to a van and thrown into the back. They had been driving nearly half an hour before they stopped.  
  
The door opened and Dawn saw her mother standing before her. Her first thought was that her mom had somehow managed to rescue her. But when her mother's eyes began to glow a fiery red, she knew it was her captor in a new form.  
  
"Buffy'll get you for this!" Dawn screamed. "She'll come get me. You'll see. And then, you'll be sorry."  
  
The creature laughed as if she had said something funny. "The Slayer is in no condition to make anyone sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gunn opened his eyes cautiously. The room was incredibly bright. He tried to sit up, but there was a pain in his gut and he couldn't. He heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Gunn?" Wesley leaned over Gunn's hospital bed and spoke loudly. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"I got stabbed, I'm not deaf."  
  
"Sorry. I must say, you gave us quite a scare."  
  
"What about Buffy? She okay?"  
  
"She's fine. Luckily the real Oz showed up to fend off the changeling."  
  
"And her powers?"  
  
"Gone, I'm afraid. Giles just called with the news. We'll look into it, of course, but I'm not certain there is anything we can do."  
  
"Ain't no way she can bust up this thing without 'em."  
  
"Yes, I know. But you focus on getting better. We'll take care of the shape shifter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander had taken Buffy outside, so they could talk privately. She held his hand. It was just after dawn, and the day was beginning to warm up.  
  
"Are you okay? Aside from the "losing your powers" thing, I mean."  
  
"You keep asking me that. I'm fine. What's got you wigged. Is it Angel? Because I don't know why Giles called him."  
  
"I called him." Xander saw the surprise written on her face. "You were in trouble. I needed help."  
  
"So you called my ex?"  
  
"Absolutely. Like I said... I needed help. He was the only big gun I had available."  
  
"So you just set aside all your old feelings and....?"  
  
"For you? Yeah. I... We both love you too much to let our personal stuff get in the way."  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed." She snuggled up to him. "So why the wig?"  
  
"It's the sword."  
  
"I saw you carrying it. Angel brought it back?"  
  
"Yeah. I asked him too. It... It's doing something to me, Buffy. I'm... getting stronger... faster."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... Earlier tonight, I deflected a bullet with the sword. I moved so fast, even Angel barely saw me move."  
  
"How long has this been happening?"  
  
"For a while. I should have told you sooner. I just... I guess I was scared. I though getting rid of the sword would change things back, but it didn't work. I kept changing. Then tonight, when Angel handed me the sword, it felt right. It felt like I was complete."  
  
"So you've hidden this from me? The girl you're supposed to love?"  
  
"I do love you. I was just afraid that.... Buffy, I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too. I guess I'm just in shock from everything." She pulled him close and put her head on his chest. " I love you, you know?"  
  
"I'm beginning to."   
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn struggled against her chains but couldn't slip her hands free. Even worse, her wrists were bleeding from the attempt. "I've got to get out of here. I've got to make sure Mom's okay," she thought. "And I have to do it now, before that things gets back from... wherever it went."  
  
  
  
  
Her eyesight blurred as she gazed at the tin cup. "Poison," she thought. "Someone poisoned me." She collapsed in a heap on the floor, with only her roomate, Tina, to notice. Tina jumped to her feet and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Guard! Guard! Come quick! Something's happened to Faith!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Double Jeopardy  
  
  
  
  
Rupert Giles listened carefully to what he was being told and then placed the phone's receiver on the hook. Angel knew immediately that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it, Giles? Who was that?" The vampire asked.  
  
"It was Buffy's mother. Dawn has been kidnapped by the shape shifter."  
  
"Dawn? Who's Dawn?"  
  
Giles looked at the vampire blankly. "This is no time for games. Where did Buffy go?"  
  
"She went outside with Xander," Cordelia offered. "I think they needed some "alone time."  
  
"I'll go get them," Willow said. "I mean, they're outside. How wild could they get?"  
  
"This IS Xander we're talking about." Giles cautioned.  
  
"Right. I'll announce myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith opened her eyes slowly just as the bright light was starting to fade. "Wow. What...? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the infirmary," a doctor said, checking her chart. "You passed out."  
  
"Someone put something in my drink."  
  
"Yes, your cellmate told us you said that before you blacked out. But we found no trace of narcotics in your bloodstream, though you were running a high fever. My guess is food poisoning, though, so you were close to the truth."  
  
"No. Something happened. I... I need to make a phone call."  
  
"All you need for the moment is rest. Whatever call you need to make can wait."  
  
"No. This is a matter of life and death."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what exactly are you saying, Miss Summers?" Xander pulled Buffy close and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm saying we've been taking things really slow."  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"And maybe..."  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Maybe we should take the next step."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Ah, what? What did THAT mean?"  
  
Xander looked into her eyes. "Ah meant.... Ah, this is your fear talking. We decided to not rush the physical stuff. Then you have a life altering moment and change your mind. I'm just thinking that now isn't a good time to be making those kinds of decisions."  
  
Buffy put on her puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes. "Don't you want me, Xander?"  
  
"In every conceivable way," he responded. "But you're worth waiting for. And "it" should definitely be out of love and not fear."  
  
Buffy sighed and hugged her boyfriend. "I know. I'm just making with the crazy. I guess the thought of not being the Slayer is..."  
  
"Wonderful and horrible at the same time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"Hey, Xan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I do want to... uh, "it".. you know."  
  
"I know." He smiled and kissed her. When the kiss was over, he saw Willow over Buffy's shoulder wearing her worried look.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn stopped her struggling when the creature entered the room. He wore the guise of her sister, Buffy. He began to circle her. He acted and sounded just like her sister, down to the way she brushes her hair behind her ear.  
  
"C'mon Dawn," the thing said. "It's embarrassing to have someone claim to be your sister, when she can't even take care of herself."  
  
"I CAN take care of myself. And I am your... her sister."  
  
"That's not true, Dawn. My memories of you were implanted. You came into my home and made fools of me and my mother. What kind of demon are you?"  
  
"I'm not a demon. I'm your sister. Remember going to LA to visit Dad? When he took us to Disneyland?"  
  
"Lies. You've only been with us a few months. You've never seen my dad except in the pictures in my photo album. You're a fake. A fraud. A demon come to hurt my family."  
  
"It's not true. I love you. And Mom. And Dad. I don't want to ..."  
  
"Lies!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lies!  
  
"No. No." Dawn dropped her head and wept uncontrollably. She would show them she was strong. She would show them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Dawn was kidnapped?" Buffy was pacing the floor of Giles flat.  
  
"It was the shape shifter," Giles said. "He masqueraded as me in order to gain entry. He knocked your mother out and made off with your sister."  
  
"Hold on a second here," Angel said. "What sister?" Buffy shot him a strange look.  
  
"M-my sister, Dawn."  
  
"Okay. I feel like I'm in a rerun of Dallas and I hear the shower running. This doesn't make any sense. You don't have..."  
  
"Um, can I see you for a minute?" Buffy pulled Angel aside only to be followed by Xander. "Xander, can you give us a minute?"  
  
"Uh... Sure. Okay."   
  
Once Xander was away, Buffy stepped outside with Angel and whispered. "I know I don't have a sister. And so do you apparently, but they don't. They think I've had a sister named Dawn for as long as they remember."  
  
"And you haven't told them the truth because?"  
  
"Because Dawn needs my protection. The more people that know, the greater the chance of her being found."  
  
"What about Xander?  
  
"He doesn't know either."  
  
"I know that. I mean, why haven't you told him?"  
  
"Because... I told you why."  
  
"I'm not buying it. You wouldn't risk screwing up your relationship with him for that. You can trust him. So why aren't you?"  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip as she questioned whether or not she should give voice to her fear, especially in Angel's presence. She swallowed hard and decided to risk it. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that this altered reality is what brought me to Xander. What if he feels like he can't trust his feelings anymore?"  
  
"What if you overreact and torture yourself over nothing only to lose him because you hid this? Buffy, you see the truth now right? I mean, you see past all the false memory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well... Do you still love him?"  
  
A smile crawled across her face. "I really do."  
  
"He loves you, too. And he has from the start, long before this "Dawn" came on the scene. The way he loves you won't change. He might doubt many things, but he'll never doubt his love for you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because," Angel said with a smile. "He's the only one I've ever known to love you as much as I do."  
  
Buffy smiled back. "Thank you. I'll tell him right after we find Dawn and I kill the thing that took my powers."  
  
"I'd tell him now. He may be the only one in Sunnydale capable of protecting this "Dawn" person now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xander, could you answer the phone?" Giles shouted out, while he, Willow, Tara and Cordelia continued rifling through the rest of his library for clues about the shape shifter.  
  
"Sure," Xander said, moving away from the window from which he watched Buffy and Angel talking... and smiling. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Xander? It's me. It's Faith. Can I talk to Buffy?"  
  
"She's, uh... She's outside. What's up?"  
  
"Has anything strange happened to Buffy? To her powers?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a major weird. I wondered if it had happened to you too. I guess this call answers THAT question. Buff's trying to adjust, but it's not easy."  
  
"Tell me about it. I felt it was tied to the power of the Slayer, so I thought I should check with B."  
  
"Yeah. Giles and the others are working on a solution. We'll call you when we know something."  
  
"Solution? Xander... What are you talking about? Why do we need a solution?"  
  
"I guess you don't if you're content with the way things are now."  
  
"Twice as strong... Twice as fast... Yeah, Xan. I don't see where the harm is here."  
  
"Twice as...? Faith, what are you saying? Are you telling me you are twice as strong now?" Everyone's attention turned toward Xander, including Angel's and Buffy's as they came through the front door.  
  
"That's what I'M saying. What are YOU saying?"  
  
"..................."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - The enemy of my enemy's enemy is who?  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Faith had talked for quite a while before Buffy hung up the phone. Xander paced the whole time, only coming to a stop when Buffy was off the phone. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Under the circumstances? I guess. I can't quite wrap my brain around everything that's happened in the last 18 hours." Buffy put her arms around Xander, looking for comfort. "I have no powers. Faith has extra power and Dawn has been kidnapped by the creep who did this all. And now, we know the demon works for a newly human Adam. I want to put him in the ground."  
  
"So do we, Buff." Xander kissed the top of her head. "But we should be careful. We don't want to crush, kill, destroy anything that might be able to get your mojo back."  
  
"Xander's right," Giles said. "Dear God, did I just say that?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I heard it. And I'm all for pursuing getting the Slayer essence back, but my first priority is getting Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, you are in no position to get involved," Giles said. "We simply cannot risk your involvement."  
  
"No way am I staying here," Buffy fumed. "My sister is out there somewhere, and I have every right to look for her."  
  
"She's right," Xander said. "She may not be as strong or fast, but she's still Buffy."  
  
"Xander..." Willow interjected.  
  
"No, Will. Cordelia is powerless, but she helps. We all have. YOU did, long before you learned Witch-Fu."  
  
"I agree with Xander," Angel said. Everyone including Buffy and Xander gave him a strange look. "I know. The weirdness keeps coming. But what if we find a way to restore her power and the window of opportunity passes before we can get everyone in place?"  
  
"Hmm. Angel has a point. Alright... Buffy, you can go, so long as you stay with a group."  
  
"Then I'm group girl," Buffy said, taking Xander's hand. "Where do we start?"  
  
"I say we split up," Xander said. "Oz, Willow and Tara...You guys track down Spike. See if he can get you into the Initiative without being seen. We need to know what Adam is up to."  
  
"And if Spike won't help?" Oz asked.  
  
"Remind him that Adam double-crossed him and tried to have him killed. He'll help. Giles, you and Cordy take your texts up to the hospital. That way, Wesley can help you research, and you can keep an eye on Gunn and Olivia."  
  
"Done," Cordelia said, gathering the books.  
  
"Angel, Buffy and I will find Dawn," Xander said. "By then, hopefully, we'll have a solution to Buffy's loss of power."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said.  
  
"And a remarkably good one, at that," Giles added. "Is everything alright with you, Xander? You seem... I don't know. Serious?"  
  
"This is a serious situation," Xander said. "But don't get you British knickers in a twist, G-man. Once this thing is over, I'm back to good ole' irresponsible me."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. "I can hardly wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's exciting, isn't it?" Adam asked Dr. Vessman.  
  
"Of course. Maggie Walsh was no slouch in the field of genetics. Your original body was a work of art. But this... this will be even better. If they thought you had teeth before, wait'll they see what's coming."  
  
"All the better to eat them with," smiled Adam. "And my hunger grows."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn opened her eyes. Buffy still stood before her... taunting her. "You almost passed out," her sister said. "What a baby! I haven't even touched you... yet."  
  
"I- I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I feel sick."  
  
"Well, that's just too bad isn't it. I didn't ask for a make-believe sister. I didn't ask for a traitor in my own home."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"You are. So I will punish you, until you admit that you're a monster."  
  
  
  
  
Oz pushed open the heavy door to Spike's crypt. The hinges groaned and wailed. "So much for a quiet entry," he thought. "Spike? Spike are you here?" He stepped inside followed by Willow and Tara. "He's not here."  
  
"Maybe he's out looking for junk. He's been checking the dump for salvageable furniture and stuff," Willow said. "He's kind of on a fixed income."  
  
"No," Oz said, shifting into the state between man and werewolf. He sniffed the air cautiously. "They used some sort of gas to knock him out."  
  
"Who did?" Tara asked.  
  
"Four humans with weapons. I can smell the machine oil. They wanted him alive, but they were prepared."  
  
"Who?" Willow asked. "The Initiative?"  
  
"That's my guess," Oz said, reverting back to human form. "The question is... What do they want with him?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What made you think Dawn wouldn't be at the Initiative, Xander?" Angel asked as they searched through the ruins of the old high school.  
  
"Well, Adam wasn't exactly afraid of us. He told us what he wanted to do and seemed none too concerned that we could stop him. I see no reason for him to hide involvement in Dawn's kidnapping. I've got a hunch that our pal, Odo, is making his own power play."  
  
"Who's Odo?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well, it's not here," Angel said. "Where next?"  
  
"I don't know. The shipyards?" Buffy offered.  
  
"What about the mansion on Crawford Street? It's been deserted since Angel left." Xander offered. "It's tucked away by itself, but styling."  
  
"Just the place a mercenary would like. It's worth a shot," Angel agreed. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike woke up in chains and could not remember how he got that way. It was hardly the first time he found himself in such a predicament, but he remembered the look of the soldiers who gassed him. They seemed far too familiar.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I?" He screamed. "I want to see the bleeding manager. There was no mint on my pillow."  
  
"You have not changed, Spike," said a voice from the shadows. "You are still incompetent and laughable."  
  
"And just who are you when you're at home? C'mon! Show yourself!"  
  
"Alright. I will."  
  
Spike gasped in shock when he saw the face. "What? You? I thought you were gone."  
  
"I came back."  
  
"Wh-what do you want from me? You can't kill me."  
  
"I could. But I won't. Instead, I'm gonna do you a favor."  
  
"What... What kind of a favor?"  
  
"I'm gonna take that pesky chip out of your brain for you."  
  
"Yeah, right. Pull the other one. Why would YOU do something like that?"  
  
"Payback for the Slayer," Riley Finn said with a smile. "Plain and simple."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Parts Unknown  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing is ever simple," Xander complained. "First, I get powers. Then Buffy loses hers. And now, to top it all off, Dawn is a captive in Deadboy's old haunt and it's... disappeared?"  
  
Xander stood there with Buffy and Xander looking at the vacant lot. Where once had stood Angel's mansion, there was only an exposed foundation and a few pipes spewing water. Angel stepped down into the foundation to have a look around, while Buffy and Xander checked around the perimeter. They weren't even sure what they were looking for.  
  
"This is weird," Buffy said. "It's like it just poofed."  
  
"Poofed?" Angel questioned.  
  
"It's a technical term," Xander said. "Besides, Dracula's castle just 'poofed' into Sunnydale. Why couldn't the mansion just 'poof' out?"  
  
Angel stared at him for a beat. "Dracula was here?"  
  
"Yep. And, surprisingly, it did nothing for tourism."  
  
Buffy noticed a familiar look on Angel's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it could be him. I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
"No way," Xander said. "Buffy kicked the Mast... Dracula's bootie. No way he would be ready for a rematch so soon."  
  
"Xander's right," Buffy said. "What we are dealing with is big, granted. But it's not Dracula." She pulled her cell phone out of her bag. "I'll call Giles and see if there is anything new on the research front. I'll tell him about the mansion, too. It might narrow the list of suspects."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz wolfed out about halfway. His control was getting better and better all the time. From the look on Tara's face, it still freaked her out to see him that way. Willow, though, seemed to think it was cool. Oz sniffed the air as she talked.  
  
"So, does it hurt?"  
  
"A little. I've gotten used to it." He noticed a tension in Tara as Willow stepped closer to him. "Tara... Thanks for being so... You know. Understanding. I didn't get much of a chance to know you last time. And, of course, the first time I wolfed out and chased you. I hope... I won't be sticking around when this is over."  
  
"But... I thought now that you had more control..." Willow started.  
  
"No," Oz said, looking at Tara. "This isn't my home anymore. But I'll always be around when you need me." He sniffed again. "I think I can follow the smell back to the Initiative. You girls game?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Willow said.  
  
"I'm in," Tara said softly.  
  
Oz looked at them a second, dismissing his instinct about Tara. He was sure it was his personal feelings influencing his judgement. He motioned for them to go first. "Let's go rescue ourselves a vampire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does this mean?" Wesley asked, handing an ancient leather book to Giles. "Is that Proto-Ugaric?"  
  
"I don't believe so," Giles said. "It appears to be Pre-slavery Micsyan."  
  
"Color me excited," Cordelia grumbled.   
  
"Same here," Gunn said flatly. "Tell me again why these fools are holed up in my hospital room."  
  
"We're trying to figure out what kind of shape shifter we're up against," Wesley answered.  
  
"And to protect you in case it comes back," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah. Great job of protecting. Where were you when that thing stuck a knife in my gut?"  
  
"Misigeth," Giles said aloud though his nose stayed buried in a book.  
  
"Where is that? Greece?" Gunn asked.  
  
"No. Misigeth is the creature's name." Wesley looked over Giles' shoulder. "He is a Kerajinn  
demon. The last of his kind, in fact."  
  
"That's good right?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, it'll tell us where to look for him, right?"  
  
"It does, indeed," Wesley said glumly.  
  
"So where's creepy been hiding. I'd just love to give him a piece of my mind," Gunn said.  
  
"The ether," Giles said softly. "Between life and death."  
  
Ring!  
  
The look of dread on Giles' face did not leave, even as he answered the phone. "Hello? Buffy! Thank God you called."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The head?"  
  
"A Fyarl demon fitted with a cold-fusion microprocessor connected via internal firewire to three harddrives each holding 222 gigs of information."  
  
"For a total of 666? You are quite clever, Dr. Vessman."  
  
"Thank you, Col. Jamison."  
  
"What about the arms?"  
  
"Entigorn. We acquired them a few months ago when the Slayer killed one in a warehouse not far from here."  
  
"The legs?"  
  
"Came from the Toth she killed a few weeks ago protecting her boyfriend."  
  
"So all that is left..."  
  
"Is the heart. Which is where I come in." Adam turned to see the familiar face of Riley Finn.  
  
"Brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Void  
  
  
  
  
Buffy looked as pale as a ghost as she hung up her cell phone and put it back in her bag. Xander put his arms around her. "What is it, Buff?"  
  
Angel stepped up out of the foundation of his former mansion and approached the young lovers. "What did Giles and Wesley say?"  
  
"Dawn... the mansion.." Buffy struggled to make sense of it all. "They're in the ether."  
  
"The ether?" Xander pondered it for a second. "Like where I was when I died?"  
  
"How?" Angel questioned. "What is this thing?"  
  
"It's a Kerajinn, whatever that means," Buffy said. "He's called Misigeth."  
  
"Friend of yours?" Xander asked Angel.  
  
"Never heard of him. What do we do now? How do we get to her?"  
  
"You die. That's how." Everyone world around to see who spoke. Xander had no clue who the guy was, but Buffy and Angel recognized him instantly. In fact, they said his name together.  
  
"Whistler?"  
  
  
  
  
"What is he doing here?" Adam asked Riley, pointing to Spike.  
  
"He's here to get his chip removed," Riley said calmly. "So he can keep the Slayer occupied while we rebuild the Initiative."  
  
"And I am expected to believe this?" Adam stepped up to Riley and looked him over. "You got past my security. How?"  
  
"It's what I do."  
  
"Fine. Good," Spike said. "You two make nice and I'll just find the operating room, yes?"  
  
"Stay," Adam demanded.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Okay," Spike relented. "I'll just play the fiddle while you and John Boy re-enact scenes from the Walton's family Christmas."  
  
"Shut up, Spike!" Riley cautioned.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Spike mocked. "Shutting up, sir!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Adam asked Riley. "After you took part in my initial destruction?"  
  
"Because I didn't," was Riley's reply. Slowly his face began to morph until it mimicked Adam's own.  
  
Adam didn't seem at all surprised. "Misigeth."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The soldiers brought Spike here," Oz said, sniffing the air. "There was someone waiting for them. Someone familiar."  
  
"Who?" Tara asked.  
  
"Riley. But we ARE dealing with shape shifters, so I can't be sure. But it smells like him."  
  
"But what would the real Riley want with Spike?" Willow wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe the same thing we do," Oz said. "Maybe he knows what's going down and went to confront Adam."  
  
"That's true," Willow said. "Maybe he showed up to convince the Initiative guys that Col. Jamison is really Adam."  
  
"Maybe," Oz said, sniffing the air again. "But if that's true...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then why did he and Spike go on alone from here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The answer is simple," Whistler said.  
  
"If you call dying simple," Angel said. He, Buffy, Xander and Whistler were walking down the street toward Giles magic shop. He hadn't seen Whistler in a few years, but he knew he was honest. He just didn't like the answers that the demon offered.  
  
"Hey, I don't make the rules," Whistler said. "I just maintain the balance. In order to get into the ether, you have to die. Luckily, if all works out, nobody has to stay dead."  
  
"Sounds good in theory," Xander said. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"  
  
"Because if you die in the ether, you can't come back," Buffy said flatly. "Am I right?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Whistler admitted. "If you die in the ether, that's it. You go on to final judgement, whatever that may be."  
  
"Great," Xander said sarcastically. "Are we gonna draw straws or what?"  
  
"No way," Buffy said, stopping in the street and turning to her boyfriend. "I lost you once. I'm not going through that again."  
  
"What makes you think you're going, Buffy?" Angel interrupted. "I can do this alone."  
  
"No way," Xander said. "I'm your back-up. You and I go. Buffy stays."  
  
"I am not staying." Buffy said with determination. "She's MY sister and MY responsibility. I love her."  
  
"I do, too. Which is why I'm going," Xander said. "But I also love you, which is why you're staying here."  
  
"Hold up," Whistler said. "I can settle this. Jeez! You people go flying off the handle quicker than the LAPD." Everyone calmed down and waited for him to continue. "The potion requires the blood who has soul ties to the travelers. Buffy is the one with ties to you both. But to get the travelers back, the one who gives the blood also has to be a part of the spell; so Buffy stays here."  
  
"What!?" Buffy grabbed Whistler by the collar.  
  
"Easy kid," he said with a smirk. "You ain't the powerhouse you used to be. Even if you weren't the one that had to work the spell, you haven't been in the ether. These two have. The potion wouldn't work for you anyway."  
  
"I died," Buffy reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't go to the ether."  
  
"Why not?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Look, we don't have time to discuss the spiritual hierarchy. You're either in or out. But before you jump on the bandwagon, you need to know this. You've each been in the ether once and come back. I can bring you back this time because of the spell. But third time's the charm. Next time you buy the farm you gotta live in it."   
  
  
  
  
"Are you quite certain?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes," Olivia said. "I saw the dead busboy and Riley talking just before I blacked out."  
  
"You think it's another shape shifter?" Wesley asked Giles.  
  
"Or maybe Riley is out for a little revenge against Buffy and Xander," Cordelia added.  
  
"Whatever the case, I must get a hold of Buffy and the others," Giles said. "There's no telling what they might be walking into."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had just turned the ringer on her cell phone off when, unnoticed by her, she got an incoming call. She was staring in Xander's eyes, paying no mind to Whistler and Angel preparing a spot in the Magic Box for the ritual. "Xander, please... Don't do this. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't," he said, pulling her into a kiss. When the kiss was broken, he looked deeply into her eyes. "You think I waited all this time to be with you only to miss out on the good stuff? The growing old? The naming of great-grandkids? I'm yours. Even death can't take me away from you."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you? Do you really know? Do you know that I scribble your name in my notebook like a 13-year-old? Do you know that some of those pages say 'Buffy Harris' or 'Buffy Summers-Harris'?"  
  
"No, I ..."  
  
"Do you know that every time I come over to your apartment a part of me hopes I'll be spending the night? Do you know that I won't make it if you don't come back?"  
  
Xander stood there for a moment, looking into the tear-filled eyes of the woman he loved. He wanted to stay. He wanted to know that he would have the rest of his life with Buffy. He wanted to be selfish. He really did. But in the end, he had to go.  
  
"Buffy... I.. I love you. I... am so amazed that you're with me. I mean, me of all people. I'll come back. I promise. But Dawn needs us all to be strong now. How could I ever face you or your mom if I don't do this? How could I live with myself?"  
  
She nodded. It was all she could do. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, but they all led her to the same conclusion. "You're right," she said. "Just promise me you'll come back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back," Oz said, running ahead into the darkness of the cave. He had followed Spike's scent there, but it had been lost amid the smell of decaying corpses. It was too dark to see their way, so he left Willow and Tara behind to smell his way along. Unfortunately, that wasn't working out so well. The stench was too heavy. He was glad that even his wolf eyes couldn't see the details of the bodies. Most were demons, but not all.  
  
Suddenly, there was a scream from Willow and Tara's location. He bolted back toward the entrance of the cave, cursing himself for not letting them follow him. At the mouth of the cave, Oz found Willow and Tar unconscious on the ground. He quickly checked their pulses. They were alive. He was so disturbed by the moment, that he didn't hear the attacker behind him until a baseball bat cracked down hard on his skull. As he blacked out, he looked up and saw his attacker.  
  
"That's right, Dogboy," Spike said. "The Big Bad is back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel swallowed the potion first. He and Xander were seated in chairs around the research table at the Magic Box. The vampire immediately went out.  
  
"You're next, kid." Whistler handed him the vial. "Keep an eye on Angel. I kinda like the lug."  
  
"Will do," Xander said. He turned to Buffy who still had tears in her eyes. "I'm not gonna say goodbye, because I'll see you shortly. I promise." He kissed her gently, took a sip from the vial and then laid his head on Buffy's shoulder. "I love you," he said. And then he slipped free of the earth and found himself in the void.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - More Questions Than Answers  
  
  
  
  
Oz winced in pain, fighting the urge to change into full wolf mode. He knew that was what Spike wanted. He just hoped Spike would stick to torturing him and leave Willow and Tara alone. The wolf inside was raging to get out, but Oz fought to keep it in check. He knew the wolf was just as likely to hurt Willow and Tara as Spike was, but the pain was becoming unbearable. Oz knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
Willow was screaming for Spike to leave Oz alone. Tara was still unconscious, bleeding from a head wound. Willow couldn't tell how bad it was, but she knew Tara needed a doctor even worse than Oz did. She cleared her head and began searching for a spell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whistler poured himself a scotch, while Buffy paced. "Jeez, kid, give it a rest. You're wearing a groove in the linoleum."  
  
Buffy looked back at the research table where Angel and Xander sat slumped over the table. "You try having your boyfriend and your ex both die to do your job," she retorted.  
  
"No, thanks. I don't swing that way," Whistler joked. "You know you should really go help your other friends. I'll look after these two."  
  
"You can't be serious. No way am I leaving," she said.  
  
"You might wanna rethink that, blondie. Right now, a de-chipped Spike is playing mumbly-peg with your friends' throats near the cave entrance to the Initiative."  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"'Cause the PTB keep me informed. Your place in this game is with them."  
  
"Damn you, you smug..." She didn't finish. Instead, she bolted out the front door headed toward the cave.  
  
"Wow! She needs to chill out," Whistler said, casting a glance to Angel and Xander. "But I guess I don't have to tell you two that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike was almost giddy with delight. He had managed to get Oz to completely wolf out. Now the animal was pulling at its chains and trying to get at the vampire that had caused it such misery. Willow knew what was coming next. She knew Spike well enough to know that he would let the wolf loose, knowing its fury would claim Willow and Tara's lives. She closed her eyes and tuned out the growling. She began mumbling a spell, knowing Spike would never expect the display of power he was going to get.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had called Giles as she made her way toward the cave. He and Wesley would meet her there with weapons. Her Watcher was not at all pleased to learn of Angel and Xander's gamble to save Dawn, but he understood that they were out of options. Buffy ran into the clearing at the mouth of the cave. She could hear Oz growling somewhere inside. "Okay... Doesn't sound like I have time to wait for backup," she said to herself. "Giles and Wesley'll just have to be the cavalry."  
  
She inched her way along, closing her eyes and reaching out with her mind. Giles had begun training her to fight without the use of her senses. She would be ready for anything. Well... Almost anything.  
  
"Knew you'd come," an all-too-familiar voice said. "You're predictable that way."  
  
She spun around in shock. "Riley? What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Xander called. Said Adam was active again. Part of my new deal with the government boys is that I clean up any leftover Initiative business."  
  
"And it doesn't get any worse than Adam," she agreed. "Oz, Willow and Tara are in here with Spike and possibly Adam."  
  
"Yeah. I heard the growling. Did you happen to bring any back-up?"  
  
"On the way. I just got here first."  
  
"No problem. We should be able to handle Spike."  
  
"Well, uh, ... There could be a slight problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I was poisoned by a shape shifter we found out was working for Adam. Whatever it was, it stripped me of my powers, so I'm not packing a lot of punch these days."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Scout's honor."  
  
"Then, I'd feel better if you let me go in alone."  
  
Suddenly a figure moved in the darkness, and before Buffy could react, there was a gun to her ex-boyfriend's head held by another Riley Finn. "And I'd feel better," the armed man said, "If you'd tell me who the hell you are and why you're wearing my face!"  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - The Truth and How to Spin It  
  
  
  
"Okay! Wiggins have been officially given!" Xander scanned his surroundings. He and Angel were still in Giles' shop, The Magic Box, but everything was monochrome. It was unnerving. "This place is creepy."  
  
Angel stepped up next to him. "Isn't this what it looked like before?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much. But since you have to be dead to get here, it carries a high wig factor."  
  
"Agreed. I notice the sword tagged along."  
  
Xander looked down and saw the sword in his hand. He was so used to it, he hadn't noticed. "Strange. I wonder how that happened."  
  
"Who knows?" Angel seemed a bit uncomfortable. "You think the mansion occupies the same address here in the ether?"  
  
"I don't know. You've been here too. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, actually... This looks nothing like where I was. It was much more like..."  
  
"Hell?" A familiar voice came from behind them. Xander and Angel spun into a fighting stance, but both men immediately recognized the person behind them.  
  
"Doyle?"  
  
  
  
  
"How are you here?" Buffy asked, speaking to the Riley Finn currently holding a gun on his double. "And there?" She shook her head. "Give me the gun until I know the real deal."  
  
"Done," he said, handing her the sidearm and letting go of the double."What do I have to do to prove myself?"  
  
"Answer this question... Both of you. What were we doing the night Lowell House was overrun with poltergeists?"  
  
"Having sex," they both answered.   
  
Buffy looked at them carefully. She then took the gun and hit the first Riley she had encountered on the top of the head. He slumped to the floor unconscious. Immediately, it shifted back into its own monstrous form. Buffy handed the gun back to Riley.  
  
"How did you know it was him?" He asked. "We both answered the question."  
  
"Yeah, you did. But I had no way of knowing how much the Kerajinn would know about us, so I had to go with something else."  
  
"Like what? How did you know I was me?"  
  
"Simple. You blushed."  
  
  
  
  
For a second, Angel looked as though he might hug Doyle. Doyle, too, approached as though they would hug, but then both of them chickened out and instead offered a hand of friendship. Xander realized it was the first time he had seen Angel really smiling in a long time.  
  
"Don't go getting too happy," he mumbled to himself. "It plays havoc with your soul."  
  
"Doyle," Angel said. "It's good to see you, man."  
  
"You, too, Angel. And you as well, Xander." Doyle stepped over and shook Xander's hand. "Bet ya didn't think we'd be seeing each other again so soon now, did ya?"  
  
"Well, you know how it is," Xander said. "Death becomes me."  
  
"How did you know where to find us?" Angel asked, returning to serious mode.  
  
"The PTB, of course." Doyle pulled up a chair and sat down. "They said you two were coming to rescue a young girl. I assume it's someone important to the Slayer or you wouldn't be here."  
  
"It's her sister," Xander said. "Any idea where we should start looking?"  
  
"Hold up," Doyle said, looking suddenly confused. "Since when does the Slayer have a sister?"  
  
"You see, it all started thirteen years ago when Mr. and Mrs. Summers were in the mood for some wild monkey love," Xander started. Angel raised his hand to stop him. "What? Too much?"  
  
"We don't have time to explain right now," Angel told Doyle. "Can you help us find her?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Doyle turned and noticed Xander twirling the sword around in the palm of his hand. "Is - is that the sword I think it is? The sword of Alexander of Witherham?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander confirmed. "How did you know?"  
  
Instead of answering, Doyle turned to Angel, which made Xander nervous. "You gave it to him?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was about time to..."  
  
"YOU thought? Angel, it's the Powers That Be that make those kinds of decisions. He's not ready."  
"He is. He sent the sword back to me because the change had started..."  
  
"And you brought it back to him?"  
  
"Hello?" Xander said. "Subject of the conversation here. Let's buy a vowel before trying to solve the puzzle. What are you guys not telling me?"  
  
"What Angel should have told you before you touched the blasted thing," Doyle said. "That sword BELONGS to you."  
  
"Yeah? Well, no offense Sherlock, but you need to return to sixth grade for some more book learnin'. I know the sword is mine. Angel gave it to me."  
  
"What Doyle means," Angel said, "is that it always HAS been yours."  
  
"Always? What is that supposed to mean? Is that some sorta code you learned in the Marine Corpse? Because I'm not making with the lightbulbs here."  
  
"What he means is that the sword was made for you back in 1238AD," Doyle said. "You ARE Alexander of Witherham."  
  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Spike growled in Willow's face. "Some sort of spell of protection? Ain't gonna work, Red."  
  
"Then how about if we pummel you with our fists before driving a stake the size of a fence post through that black void you call a heart?"  
  
Spike whirled around with a smile on his face. "Slayer. So glad you could join the party. I see you've even re-enlisted Action Man. Bully for you."  
  
"Let them go, Spike." Riley pointed his gun at the vampires heart. "Or else."  
  
Spike actually smiled. "Unless you've got wooden bullets in the thing, I'm betting I can gut you before you squeeze off a second shot. You and the newly weakened Slayer are out of your league, Boyscout."  
  
"I'd have to be paralyzed from the neck up to be out of YOUR league," the Slayer scoffed. "Now let them down and I'll let you skip town."  
  
"We've dance that dance Slayer. The time has come for the finale."  
  
"If that's what you want. Riley..."  
  
Riley began emptying his clip into the vampire, knocking him back against the wall. Buffy slipped behind Riley and began freeing Willow. She saw a terrified look on Willow's face and turned to see Spike beating on Riley with a metal chair. He was down and unconscious. She leapt at the vampire and knocked the chair out of his grip, slamming him into a gurney which then flipped over with the both of them. Buffy's stake, which she had drawn from her jacket, clattered along the floor. Willow closed her eyes and began chanting.   
  
  
  
  
"Run that by me once more at about half the speed." Xander felt like he had just stepped in he middle of an episode of the Twilight Zone, especially given the monochromatic look of his surroundings.  
"I'm who?"  
  
"Alexander of Witherham. The knight that the sword was forged for." Angel shook his head and sat down. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."  
  
"If you meant for him to find out at all," Doyle said. "You should have told him years ago. You know that."  
  
"Hello? Still standing here waiting for an answer." Xander was losing his patience quickly. "I wanna know what Doyle's talking about," he said to Angel. "And I wanna know right now."  
  
"Okay, then," Angel conceded. "But it'll have to be the abbreviated version. We have a job to do."  
  
"I know, but.... " He paused and looked at Angel and then at Doyle. "You know what? Forget it. It's not as important as saving Dawn, no matter what it is."  
  
"Not true, lad. The sword is important. Angel was warned that you were to be filled in after you were forced to merge with the sword and the prophecy was fulfilled, and..."  
  
"Hold up," Xander said. "There's a 13 year-old kid out there who needs our help. I may not be Angel's biggest fan, but if he thinks this can wait... Well, I'll trust him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We're going for Dawn," Xander said flatly. "If I survive, I'll get the truth even if I have to beat it out of him myself. Until then, this discussion is over." Xander turned and walked out into what appeared to be the middle of Sunnydale, California not bothering to look back and see if Angel was following.  
  
Inside, Angel stood and looked at Doyle. "I'll tell him. I will. But..."  
  
"I know," Doyle said, a look of sadness crawling over his face. "He's not gonna like it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - What Goes Around...  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was pinned and couldn't break free. Riley was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound Spike had dealt. Willow focused on the stake Buffy had lost in the struggle and continued her nearly silent chant. Oz, in full werewolf mode, howled and growled as he pulled the chains that held him, nearly to the breaking point. Tara was unconscious and bleeding from Spike's previous attack, while the vampire himself drew nearer to Buffy's neck with his extended fangs.  
  
"Poor Slayer," Spike said with false sympathy. "You're just like all the others. You're all so damn confident that you never bother to look up and see the headlights that are bearing down on you. Now it's too late."  
  
"You know," Buffy said calmly, trying to hide her fear. "If you would stop yapping once in a while, you might notice I slipped this from my pocket." She immediately brought a cross up to his face and pressed it hard against his forehead. Spike flew off of her in pain. "See what I mean?"  
  
"That's it," Spike spit. "No more games. Just death and carnage. Your time's up, Slayer. You've been a bloody thorn in my side for the last time."  
  
"Now that doesn't sound like happiness to see me," Buffy said, holding the cross between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was silence between Angel and Xander as they made their way through the ether. Truth be told, Angel was afraid of what questions Xander would ask while Xander was afraid of the answers. So, instead of grappling with the looming secrets, they remained silent. That is, until they arrived at the mansion where they believed Dawn was being held.  
  
Xander looked at his vampire accomplice. "You got a plan, Fangface? Or are we just going in all Wild Bunch?"  
  
"Well," Angel said, seemingly pondering their options. "We know that the ether is somewhat fluid. SO, just because it looks like my mansion on the outside doesn't mean that it will on the inside."  
  
"True. But the mansion was transported from the physical world, and I've read enough comics to know that it won't be malleable like the rest of this place."  
  
"Malleable?"  
  
"I'm hooked on phonics. What can I tell ya?"  
  
"I say our only shot is to come in swinging and keep the shapeshifter off balance. I'll take the fight to the Kera'jinn. You grab Dawn."  
  
"It's a plan. It's not much of one, but beggars can't be choosers. Or so I'm told. Before we go in there, I just need to know something."  
  
"What's that?" Angel asked.  
  
"The stuff you've kept from me... assuming I believe it, and I'll have to hear it all to know for sure... Did you keep it under your hat because of this rivalry thing we have going? Or was it to protect Buffy from something? 'Cause I figure, it's gotta be pretty major for you to hide it from her, too."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that it never crossed my mind that the truth... the whole truth... might make you better suited to... Bottom line. There is a lot of danger wrapped up in the truth. I knew you well enough to know you would take on the responsibility, and Buffy well enough to know she would stand with you. If that happened too soon..."  
  
"Dire consequences. You're sounding like Giles. Look, if it kept Buffy safe, you and I don't have a problem. So let's drop it and go get Dawn. When this is over, you can explain what you and Doyle said in there. Unless, it puts Buffy in even more danger. If that's the case, then do what you think is best."  
  
"You trust me to make that decision for you?" Angel seemed surprised.  
  
"No," Xander said, not even bothering to look at the vampire. "But I trust you to make the right decision for Buffy."  
  
  
  
  
As Willow chanted, the stake Buffy had dropped erupted into a living thing flooding the room with thick vines, branches and thorns. One such vine sprouted so quickly that it literally knocked the Slayer over, causing her cross to slip from her grasp. Spike seized the opportunity and jumped on top of her, forgetting the small talk and going straight for the jugular. Buffy felt his teeth piercing her skin when suddenly and violently, he was jerked back. A vine held the vamp by the throat as others bound his wrists and ankles before raising him high in the air until his back touched the ceiling. He was bound there tight, unable to move. Branches and briars surrounded Spike, one particularly large branch aiming itself over his heart.  
  
"Okay, Sabrina," Spike said, struggling to talk from the strangling of the vine. "You got the mojo. You're the winner. Now just let me down and I'll skip town like a good vampire."  
  
Willow ignored him and turned to Buffy. "We've gotta get Tara and Riley to a hospital."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, freeing Willow from her restraints. "But I don't have a vehicle and I can't carry them both with my Slayer powers."  
  
"We'll help," said a familiar voice. Buffy and Willow turned to see a well-armed Giles and Wesley. "My car is outside. It appears that we were too late to provide the backup you requested."  
  
"Good Lord!" Wesley said, eyeing the massive plant which filled the lab. "Willow, did you do this?"  
  
"She sure did," Buffy answered for her. "Glinda the good witch saved the day."  
  
Oz growled madly and continued straining at his shackles. "We'll have to leave Oz here," Giles said. "Until he reverts back to his human form."  
  
"I'll stay," Willow said. She stepped over to Tara as Buffy removed the shackles and Giles lifted her into his arms. Willow kissed her forehead gently. "Will she be alright, Giles?"  
  
"Her pulse is strong. She should be fine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather I stay, so you can ride on to the hospital."  
  
"No," Willow said, casting a glance to Spike. "I'm not done here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's kind of foreboding," Angel said, watching the wildly colored energies swirling around his mansion.  
  
"Really, Dark Master of the Understatement?" Xander said, rolling his eyes. "You're not just saying that because you hear my knees knocking?"  
  
"Come on," Angel said, leading the way into his familiar courtyard where night-blooming jasmine filled the place with its scent. He stepped into the large room adjacent to the courtyard and scanned the room. Like outside, energies swirled and bounced around the inside of the mansion. "I'm thinking it's not a good idea to let those touch us," he whispered.  
  
"You think?"  
  
Xander gripped his sword with both hands and followed Angel into the most central room of the house. Dawn was in a chair in the center of the room bound, blindfolded and gagged.  
  
"Dawn," Xander whispered. "Don't make a sound. It's me. Xander. Angel and I have come to get you out."  
  
Angel stood guard while Xander removed the restraints from her hands and feet. Next, the gag came loose. Out of the corner of his eye, Angel saw Xander remove the blindfold and then step back with a gasp. He spun to face Dawn before gasping himself. The girl's eyes swirled with different colored energies. It was clear she was not even aware of the presence of her would-be rescuers.  
  
"Somebody light the Bat-signal," Xander whispered to himself. "We're gonna need some help."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I asked nicely didn't I?" Spike pleaded. "Come on, Red. Let me down."  
  
Willow ignored the vampire, who was still suspended from the ceiling. Instead, she removed the chains from the now human Oz and handed him a jacket that Giles had left or him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked once the wolf was gone. "Where's Tara?"  
  
She smiled at him the smile he had always loved. "She'll be fine. Me too."  
  
"Good." He looked up at Spike. "When I knew you were being attacked, I freaked."  
  
Willow didn't seem to hear him. She was staring up at Spike who continued his pleas. "Oz? Can you hold my hand?"  
  
"Sure," he said, taking her hand in his.  
  
She immediately felt stronger. Her course of action was even more clear.  
  
"Hey, Dogboy... You knew I was only playing right? I mean, it was just an impulse. A side effect of getting the chip out, is all. Have Witchie-poo set me down alright?"  
  
Oz ignored him and looked deep into Willow's eyes. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
She stared at him knowing that he knew exactly what battle was raging in her mind. Then, she turned and looked up at Spike. "Spike you need to know something."  
  
"Ah, yes." He said, rolling his eyes. "The moral of the story. Do tell, Red? What do I need to know?"  
  
"That if you would have just for a second realized what we've done for you and appreciated it, instead of trying to stab us in the back over and over again..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I would've let you walk out of here."  
  
"B-but... Red, You know I... I mean, of course I'm grateful for the..." His mental gears were grinding as he tried to think of the right thing to say. Something that would save him. She never gave him the chance.  
  
"Too little, too late," Willow said. She turned her head and with a wave of her hand, the branch aimed for his heart pierced his flesh and Spike exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
Willow just stared as the dust settled to the ground. Oz put his arm around her and walked her outside. Willow never looked back.   
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Silver Age comics for $200, Alex.   
  
  
  
  
A blast of energy hit Xander in the chest and sent him tumbling across the floor like a rag doll. He didn't stop until his side found the wall with tremendous force. "Don't hurt her," he squeaked out with breath he couldn't spare.  
  
Angel came flying at him, hitting the same wall shoulder first. "I'm not the one you should worry about," he said, trying to shake out the pain. "Those little bolts of energy pack a punch."  
  
"And the understatements aren't the only things flying," Xander replied. "How is this happening? Did the Kera'jinn do that to her?"  
  
"I don't think so," Angel said. "Shapeshifters aren't usually into sorcery."  
  
"So then why the fireworks?"  
  
"Beats me, but we've got to stop her and get out of here." The vampire glanced around, watching as the energy bolts bounced around the mansion. "They seem to be relatively solid. Stay here." He turned and stepped outside, leaving Xander to dodge the strange energy. Angel reappeared a few seconds later with the lids from two garbage cans. Xander realized he meant to use them as shields, but he had to smile. Angel looked pretty ridiculous. Still, he tested the make-shift shields and they worked well. He handed one to Xander. "I'll help you get close. Talk to her. Bring her out of this. She trusts you."  
  
"Well, sure she does. I'm not keeping big nasty secrets about her sword. Oh. No... wait. That was a little transference on my part." Xander grinned with that last part.  
  
Angel suddenly realized that Xander wasn't bitter at all. He was worried about Dawn, sure, but he was content to trust Angel with the matter of the sword. Angel frowned, knowing that once he knew the truth, Xander would likely never trust him again. "Let's go," was all he managed to say.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy sat in the waiting room at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital wondering if she would ever see her boyfriend again. She grinned thinking about the tension between Angel and Xander. It had lessened greatly during the ordeal with the Entegorn a few months back, still neither one would admit to their respect for one another. "Men," she thought with a smile.  
  
Her mom, Joyce Summers, was fighting off sleep in the chair next to her. She was getting stir crazy waiting for news of Dawn. Buffy skipped the part of the story where Xander and Angel had to die to reach the ether. She didn't want her Mom to worry about her too.  
  
Willow was pacing the floor just a few feet in front of her. There had been no word on Tara yet. Oz sat on the other side of Buffy's mom, watching his former flame and trying to lend her his strength. Buffy was glad that he and Willow seemed to work past their estrangement. Oz was a good friend.  
  
"Mom?' She said, leaning her head on her Joyce's shoulder. "I'm gonna go back to the Magic Box and continue working on getting Dawn back. That may mean having to confront Adam. First though, I'm gonna question the Kera'jinn. Giles and I left him with Whistler at the Magic Box. When Riley wakes up, you are in charge of making sure he stays put. Can you do that?"  
  
"I'll do anything to keep my mind off those horrible creatures that have your sister," Joyce said. "You just be careful. I need you to come back for me in one piece. If this Adam character is involved... Well, you barely beat him last time even after that spell."  
  
"I know. And this time, I don't even have my Slayer powers. I'll be careful. I'm not looking to get dead."  
  
"Then you'll need our help," Giles said, stepping into the conversation. He had just stepped off of the elevator with Wesley and Cordelia. He look at the Slayer with kind eyes. "And we won't take no for an answer. You need us now, like we've needed your help too many times to count. We're family. We're in this together."  
  
Buffy stood and hugged her Watcher, catching him off guard. "Is Olivia okay?" She asked.   
  
"She's fine, as is Gunn. Any word on Riley and Tara?"  
  
"Riley will be fine. We're waiting to hear about Tara. Oz said she was unconscious the entire time Spike was torturing him. If she doesn't wake up soon..."  
  
"Yes, well..." Giles looked sad. And tired. Very tired. "We must believe she'll be alright. How is Willow handling this?"  
  
"Fine given the circumstances. Having Oz here helps." She looked at her best friend as she continued her pacing. "Dusting Spike is tearing her up. Not, I think, the actual act, but having to."  
  
"I believe we all became far too accustomed to Spike being harmless. We let our guard down."  
  
"True. But he's dust now and we have a shapeshifter to question."  
  
Giles saw the pain and anger in her eyes. "Buffy, I believe in Angel. And, God help me, in Xander as well. They will bring Dawn back."  
  
A tear ran down her eye as she thought of Xander being so far away while his body lay lifeless back at the shop. "Giles, if I lose him..."  
  
"You won't," Giles said matter-of-factly. "Because, after we question the Kera'jinn, we're going to put an end to the real threat to us all."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Xander continued to deflect the bolts of energy with their make-shift shields as they inched closer and closer to Dawn. The girl herself remained seated in the center of the room, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around her.  
  
"I feel a little like Captain America," Xander admitted. "Like I'm advancing on an army of A.I.M. agent's. If only I had little wings on my head."  
  
Angel didn't even comment. He knew that when Xander was stressed he tended to ramble. Finally, they reached the girl.  
  
"Dawn patrol, it's me. Xander."  
  
No response.  
  
"You know. Lover of double mint mocha. Keeper of the Babylon 5 dinnerware. C'mon Dawn, talk to me. I want to get you out of here... take you home. Buffy and your mom are there waiting for you."  
  
Again no response.  
  
"We don't have much time," Angel said. "These things are hitting harder and harder."  
  
"Dawny Dawn... C'mon, hon. We gotta go. You can't leave me with he-of-the-pointy-teeth as my only company. I'll die. Possibly literally. C'mon, Dawn. When we get back we can have vid night. You and me and the Star Wars Trilogy. It'll be a blast. What do ya say?"  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Suddenly Dawn's eyes were back to normal and the swirling energies disappeared. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Xander held her tight.  
  
"Hey... It's okay. You're safe now. We're gonna take you home."  
  
"I... I don't have a home."  
  
"What? Sure you do. Your mom and Buff are waiting on you. And the gang. We even voted you into the Scoobies."  
  
"You don't understand," Dawn said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Then an angry look crept over her face as she turned to Angel. "But he does."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy slapped the Kera'jinn across the face. It just laughed.  
  
"Without the strength of the Slayer you cannot wound me."  
  
"Maybe not," she said, pulling a knife from her bag. "But I could kill you."  
  
"There is no need. Your friends already have the girl. The flow of her energies has stopped. Adam will not be pleased."  
  
"Well, hooray for the home team," Buffy said, genuinely feeling relieved. "But I still want to know what Adam is up to. I don't buy the "wiping out magic" angle. Why give my power to Faith if he wanted to extinguish it?"  
  
"You would have to ask him that yourself."  
  
"Oh, I will. But first, you're gonna tell me where he is."  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam surveyed his new body. He had only been in it for a few hours, yet it already felt comfortable to him. Dr. Vessman had done an excellent job designing it. He could feel the mystical energy building in him, being stored inside him as he had planned. Still, he did not think they would have found the girl so soon. He had planned to drain her dry with help from some particularly nasty fellows in the ether. Now, he was having to resort to Plan B. Still, as he looked around the ruins of the place with charred books scattered everywhere, he could sense a seemingly endless well of power coming from the chasm before him.  
  
"Yes," he said aloud. "This will do just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy knew she shouldn't even be surprised, but she had been so worried that it hadn't occurred to her. "Did he say what I think he said?"  
  
Giles wore a grim expression. "I'm afraid he did."  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked. "What's going on?" She had missed it because she was lost in thought about the things Angel and Xander must be facing in the ether.  
  
"Well," Wesley started. "The good news is that we now know that Adam has a new cyborg/demon body which acts as a battery for arcane energy."  
  
"Great," Cordelia said sarcastically. "That's the good news? What's the bad?"  
  
Buffy turned to her looking more desperate than Cordelia had ever seen her. It scared her to see Buffy, who had faced down countless evils, looking worried. Buffy spoke the words softly as though everyone might run and hide. "He's topping off his tank at the Hellmouth."  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Open Eyes  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked a very upset Dawn. "What does Angel understand?"  
  
"The truth," Dawn said. "That I'm not a real girl. The truth that you can't see because your head is full of false memories."  
  
"Whoa. Slow down there. I don't know what that thing told you, but...."  
  
"No. It's true. He pushed me until I could see it for myself."  
  
"She's right," Angel said quietly. "She probably couldn't access her power until she knew the truth. So he pushed her hard. Too hard."  
  
"But... I remember talking to you about Buffy's feelings before I asked her to the dance. I mean, granted, the "go with your heart" advice didn't turn out so well that time, but... I remember starting our vid night tradition when Buffy ran away. And..."  
  
"None of that was real. I can open your eyes." Dawn stood and placed her hand on Xander's back. Immediately, he knew. He just stood there for the longest time. Only when he heard Dawn's renewed sobbing did he snap out of it.  
  
"Now you know," she cried. "I don't belong."  
  
"What?" Xander got down on one knee and brushed the young girl's hair from her face. "Of course you belong. Do you think it matters to me for a second that you're not really Buffy's sister? Do you think it matters to Buffy or Joyce? They know. You showed me that yourself. Have they for even a second stopped loving you?"  
  
She looked up at him with red eyes.  
  
"No," he answered for her. "They haven't. And neither will I. Whatever you think you are, you're still Dawn. You're still the girl we all care about. If you can open my eyes, then you have to know what I am saying is true. The monks may have planted false memories, but the love... That just comes from us. And it's still there, Dawn. It always will be. Sure, I may think twice about beating you so bad at pinball..."  
  
And she laughed. She laughed so hard that her tears continued to flow. He could always cheer her up. And he never lied to her. She could read the truth in him as clear as day. And suddenly, she knew she would be okay. She threw her arms around Xander and hugged him tight. And over his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Angel... smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy paced back and forth. Occasionally, a choice curse word or two would escape her lips in a mumble.  
  
"Cool yer heels, Yosemite Sam." Whistler handed her a diet cola. "You're gonna get this movie an R rating for sure."  
  
"How much longer? The Kera'jinn said Xander and Angel had Dawn. We've got to bring them back."  
  
"Just a few more minutes, kid. Your little witch friend is on her way."  
  
At that, Buffy walked past Whistler to the conference table where Giles sat researching. "Willow's coming?"  
  
"Eh, yes. I'm sorry. I should have told you she phoned. Tara is awake and well, though she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Willow and Oz are on their way to help with the spell. Tara insisted, and quite frankly we could use Willow's help deciphering some of this text."  
  
"Okay. What about the enjoining spell? Will it work now, even though I don't have the Slayer strength?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Wesley is checking his sources for other spells of similar nature."  
  
"So, no answers to either of our big problems? I'm not liking this."  
  
"You might like this," Wesley said from the other end of the table. "I may have something better than the enjoining spell."  
  
"Sounds like there's a catch," Buffy said.  
  
"One, yes. It appears we will need Faith's help."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do we do now?" Xander asked Angel. "How do we get home?"  
  
"I assume we wait for the spell from the other side."  
  
"You don't have to wait," Doyle said, stepping through the front door of the mansion. "Assuming your bags are packed."  
  
"You know you've gotten much more dramatic in death," Angel said. "Popping in and out whenever you please and all."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk," he answered, rolling his eyes. "I see Xander managed to live through the ordeal. And it seems you've saved the girl as well. One hitch in the getalong, though."  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Your pal Adam had help on this side. A pack of Cy'nog demons, 'bout three times the size of a pitbull only a hundred times as mean. They're sniffing around outside as we speak."  
  
"And when you say pack... We talking 6 pack... 8 pack?" Xander asked.  
  
"There's 5 of them. I'd suggest you hide the girl, 'cause they're getting ready to bring their party indoors. Careful with them. They breathe fire and have a poisonous stinger on their tails. Even here, that'll be enough to kill ya, and then there's no spell to bring ya back."  
  
"You said we didn't have to wait," Angel reminded him. "What did you mean?"  
  
"Once you've dispatched the puppies, you can have the girl take you home."  
  
"Why can't we do that now, and save ourselves the fight?"  
  
"Because these things absorb power like Dawn's. They were the ones that leached her control after the shapeshifter forced the truth on her. If she tried to take you home with them on your doorstep, no telling where you'd end up."  
  
"Then we fight," Xander said, taking a fighting stance. "But Angel needs a weapon."  
  
"I brought him one," Doyle said, producing a double bladed axe from nowhere. "Unfortunately, the Powers won't let me step in on this one. I could tell you what was coming, but I can't help you fight them. Once they're gone, have the girl think of home. You'll wind up back where you started."  
  
Suddenly, Doyle disappeared. A few seconds later, when Dawn was safely hidden in a closet at the back of the house, the Cy'nog busted down the front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do come in," Giles said, at the sight of Oz and Willow at the front door of the Magic Box. "We've had some interesting developments since last we spoke. Buffy is on the phone now setting one plan in motion."  
  
  
  
  
"It's been a while, B. Since you and I worked together on something." Faith sounded a bit unsure. Then again, she was being asked to gamble in a serious way.  
  
"I know," Buffy said. "And I wish you were here so we could do it right, but..."  
  
"Yeah. Prison's a drag. But I think I can get the stuff I need on this end. When do we roll?"  
  
"Not sure yet. We need Angel and Xander back before we face Adam again."  
  
"You'll do fine. You're the Slayer."  
  
"I'm one of two. I couldn't do this without you."  
  
"Well... After the hell I put everyone through, I'd do anything to make up for it."  
  
"You have already. Riley's people have the okay to patch me through to you, and they're bringing everything you need on his okay. You shouldn't have to scrounge for supplies."  
  
"Then the bases are loaded. Let's knock one outta the park."  
  
"We will," Buffy said, feeling a little more confident. "We will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles looked around at the people filling his shop and smiled. Everyone of them, Cordelia included, held a special place in his heart. They were like a well-oiled machine, researching and planning the attack on Adam. He was concerned about Xander and Angel. Seeing their lifeless bodies was quite disturbing to them all, but Buffy was especially concerned and rightly so. Two of the people who loved her the most had gone into the ether to retrieve her sister, while she sat by powerless to help them. She was not used to standing on the sidelines. She was a first-stringer. Watching the game that she couldn't play in was maddening to her. Still, her friends were doing their part to encourage her.  
  
"So, are we sure this thing with Faith will work?" The Slayer asked. "I don't want her risking her life if this doesn't stand a real chance of taking down Adam."  
  
"She's a Slayer," Wesley said. "It's her duty. She would be the first to tell you that."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that she owes us all big time," Cordelia said. All eyes glared at her. "Oh, like you all weren't thinking that."  
  
"Nevertheless," Wesley said. "Faith has really turned her life around. "She has more than enough power to break free of her confinement, yet she chooses to serve her sentence. I, for one, am quite proud of her."  
  
"Softy," Cordelia mumbled.  
  
Buffy looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Same old Cordelia," she thought. "So where are we on getting Xander, Angel and Dawn back?"  
  
"You mean this Dawn?" Whistler said, pointing to the young girl beside him.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy ran and embraced her sister. "Thank God you're okay!"  
  
"I am thanks to those two," Dawn said, pointing back to the research table where Angel and Xander were waking up.  
  
Buffy ran to Xander and threw her arms around him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss with fervor before speaking. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Still powerless, but fine. How did you guys get back? We haven't done the spell yet."  
  
"Yeah, well... We bought a ticket on the Dawn express. She was able to bring us back without the spell. We. uh... know all about what she is."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. And before you start to worry, I understand why it had to be a secret and so does Dawn. We're all cool with it, okay?"  
  
"Very okay," she said holding him tight. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back."  
  
"I was too, for a while anyway. But Angel and I managed with help from an old friend. What's the scoop on Adam?"  
  
"He's history, as long as you and Angel are ready to help."  
  
He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Lead the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Hello Goodbye  
  
  
  
  
Angel watched as the others discussed a battle plan to bring Adam down, including the spell that Faith would be casting in L.A. Buffy hadn't let go of Xander since they returned. But as she and the others were engrossed in their planning, Xander just stared at him. He had a thousand questions running through his mind... Questions Angel could answer. But he hadn't asked. Not yet. Buffy's safety and Adam's destruction were his primary thoughts, and Angel admired him for that. In fact, he found it rather sad that, once he knew the truth, Xander would likely never work with him again.  
  
Giles had just finished explaining the way Faith's spell would work, when Angel tuned back in.  
  
"What if the spell doesn't work?" Oz asked. "What's Plan B?"  
  
"There's not one," Buffy answered. "If this doesn't work, nothing will. We go in thinking there's a Plan B to fall back on and we'll get sloppy. This has to be by the numbers, gang."  
  
"We'll do are part," Willow said, trying to fake a smile for Buffy's sake. "I just wish I was going to be there."  
  
"I know, Will, but I need you, Giles and Wesley here working the other spell. It is as crucial as Faith's job."  
  
"She's right," Giles responded. "If either spell fails to achieve the desired result, our cause is lost."  
  
"So, no pressure," Oz said quietly, patting Willow on the back.  
  
"Cordelia, are you clear on your part in all of this?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm perfect for this job. I'll be fine so long as everyone else does their part."  
  
"It's dangerous, Cor," Xander added. "If Adam gets his hands on you..."  
  
"He won't," she said, matter-of-factly. "You and Angel will see to that. Right, boss?"  
  
Angel was lost in thought again when he realized Cordelia was talking to him. "What's that?"  
  
"I said... Never mind."  
  
"S'okay, Deadboy," Xander smiled. "Those of us with a pulse were just making sure you were still with us."  
  
"Sorry. I guess I zoned out for a second. So, who's going down into the Initiative?"  
  
"Riley's team will go in with tranquilizers. The doctor's tried to stop him, but I know better than to tell him to sit this one out. His team will have tranquilizer guns. They will take out any human resistance we encounter, keeping the soldiers under Adam's control at bay while we find the devil himself." Buffy paced back and forth as she spoke. "Angel, Oz, Cordelia, Xander and I are going straight to Adam. We overwhelm him and destroy the new body. Then, we search his records to see if there is a permanent solution to this power drain of mine."  
  
"We should also make sure he had no other bodies lined up to download into," Xander added.  
  
"Good thinking," Giles said. "The spell the rest of us will invoke should buy you about 10 minutes. By that time, Faith should have come through on her end of the equation."  
  
"When do we start?" Willow asked.  
  
"Two hours from now," Buffy said. "Which puts us back here around 11:30pm. Guys, this is gonna be a big one. I'm gonna take the next hour to go home. This is so dangerous that... I want to say goodbye."  
  
"Buffy," Xander started.  
  
"No, Xan," She said with a smile. "Let me finish. I - I need to finish. Will... You're my best friend. When I came to Sunnydale, I was so... scared that I would never have a normal life. Instead, I found you and Xander. You both were willing to shoulder the burden of being the Slayer with me. I... I don't think I would have lived very long without you and your help. I love you. You know that right?"  
  
Willow nodded, with a tear running down her right cheek. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, for fear that she would start sobbing. Her friend needed her to be strong, so that's what she was determined to be. She put on her "resolve" face, and listened as Buffy continued.  
  
"Oz, you and I have always had one important thing in common. We both love Wills. We've missed your stoicism. I hope you'll think about sticking around. You're a part of our family. I hope you realize that we've missed you."  
  
"Same here," Oz said quietly.  
  
"I missed you too, dude," Xander said. "Only not in a gay way. Uh, not that there's anything wrong with that. Sorry, Will."  
  
Willow smiled. Buffy continued.  
  
"Cordelia and Wesley... God knows I've treated you both unfairly from time to time. But you always prove yourselves. Whether you know it or not, you're a part of my family, too. It's been an honor to fight at your side."  
  
Buffy could've sworn she saw tears in Cordelia's eyes. Wesley just nodded silently. The Slayer cast a glance at Whistler. "You, I could care less about."  
  
"Very nice," Whistler smirked.  
  
"Angel," Buffy started, walking toward the vampire. "There's so much I could say, but I'm not sure any of it would come out right. So, I'll just say... Thank you."  
  
Angel smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Giles was nearly in tears when Buffy turned to him. She walked over and hugged him tightly. "And you... Do you have any idea how much I love you? Do you? You've been my teacher and my friend for so long, I barely remember my life before tweed. You've been a mentor. A role model. A... a father when my own wasn't there for me. Everything I am... everything... I owe to you. If you hadn't helped me learn to do the job my way... If you hadn't let me be me... I'd be dead by now."  
  
Giles wiped his eyes with his handkerchief and put his glasses back on. There were still tears welling in his eyes, but also proud... Proud like a father is proud of his daughter. That was when Buffy began to cry. Xander put his arm around her for support. She looked in his eyes.  
  
"Xander, I..."  
  
"No," Xander interrupted. "No sadness for us. Just love. And the occasional game of naked Twister."  
  
She smiled. "Okay then... We meet back here at 11:30."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joyce sat at her kitchen table across from the girl who both was and was not her daughter. She had tried to hide it from her. To protect her. But now, Dawn knew. There was no going back.  
  
  
"Please don't hate me," she said, almost missing the fact that Dawn said the exact same thing. She paused for a moment. "Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because I'm not your daughter. Not even human really. I'm just nothing."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Who took care of me when I was ill? You did. Who brought Xander and Angel back from the ether? You did? Could nothing do that? No. You did it. And I'm proud of you."  
  
Dawn thought for a moment before continuing. "Why would I hate you?"  
  
"For hiding the truth," Joyce said. "For keeping secrets from you."  
  
"To keep me safe," Dawn reminded her. "Because... because you loved me."  
  
"Love you," Joyce corrected. "Present tense, not past. Never, ever past."  
  
Dawn hugged her mom before she saw Buffy standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. But there was a sadness behind her eyes, that Dawn could see as clear as day. And a though running through the Slayer's mine. Buffy didn't think she would ever come home again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Ragnarok  
  
  
  
  
Angel snuck up quietly behind an In'taz demon who was guarding the door of the school. Before the creature even knew he was there, Angel grabbed its head and twisted hard, snapping the neck.   
  
"Some days I'm really glad that you're on our side," Xander whispered. Then he motioned for Buffy, Oz and Cordelia to follow them into the school. Cordelia was just getting ready to turn on her flashlight, when Angel stopped her.  
  
"No lights," he said. "They might see us before we see them."  
  
"Right," she said. "Sorry."   
  
Xander and Angel halted abruptly, stopping everyone behind them. "Did you see that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel whispered. "Something moved up ahead."  
  
"How can you see anything?" Buffy asked Xander. "It's pitch black up ahead."  
  
"I guess it's the sword's doing," he muttered. "Hey, Oz... Wolf out and see what you can smell."  
  
Oz did as he was asked, allowing his body to transform to a half-wolf/half-man state. He sniffed the air tentatively. "It's a vampire. She's close. Too close."  
  
"We can't risk her warning Adam," Angel said.  
  
"I'm on it," the werewolf said as he ran headlong into the darkness. Seconds later, he quietly returned to the group. "Dusted," was all he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles hung up the phone and turned to Willow and Wesley. "Faith is ready on her end." He looked at his watch. "And Buffy and the others should be inside the Initiative by now. I suggest we begin."  
  
The three of them knelt on the floor stretching out their arms, palms up, until their fingers touched. The triangle they formed with physical contact would strengthen the spell.  
  
"Let those who see but cannot be seen  
hear this cry, this fervent plea," Willow started.  
  
"We ask this boon, this favored task  
in triumvirate song, we humbly ask," Wesley continued.  
  
"That the chosen wear the face of another this night  
for a few brief moments, until dawn's first light," Giles finished.  
  
The incense that burned in the middle of their triangle burst into flame, followed by a strong wind which whipped through the building around them and snuff out the flame.  
  
"Well?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It worked," Willow said. "Thus the indoor wind. And whatever is happening to him." She pointed to the shape shifter, Misigeth, who appeared to be in some crimson cocoon.  
  
"Now," Giles said. "We just need for Faith's spell to work, and everything else will depend upon the others."  
  
  
  
  
Faith sat in the infirmary with Initiative guards posted outside the doors to keep the spell from being interrupted. Agent Riley Finn walked around her, pouring a circle of salt around the ring of candles that were already lit. He had flown via helicopter from Sunnydale to L.A.. He had determined if he couldn't help Buffy by storming the Initiative with his troops, he could help her by lending Faith some support. "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, closing her eyes. "Giles said that.... I might need some help after the spell because..."  
  
"I'll be here," he assured her. "This is a brave thing you're doing."  
  
"No. Brave is what B is doing. I mean, she's storming the Hellmouth with no powers. She's the one with brass. I'm just making up for all the crap I pulled the last time I... Oh, Riley, I never apologized to you for..."  
  
"No need," he said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "Just make this thing work."  
  
Faith closed her eyes again and began the incantation. Giles had translated it into English for her, but it was still strange. She was a Slayer, not a witch. Magic freaked her out. But Buffy was counting on her, so there was really no backing out. She was determined to the hero she was called to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the entrance to what had formerly been the Sunnydale High library, Angel, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and Oz stood in awe at what they saw. Adam stood before a large hole in the floor surrounded by vampires and four very large Cy'nog demons.  
  
"Those look familiar?" Angel whispered to Xander.  
  
"Yep. Those lovable pound puppies from hell. I, for one, am not please at all."  
  
"What are they?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Egg nog demons," Xander said seriously. "Or possibly Cy'nog. Whatever they're called, they have stingers on their tails which can kill you instantly and they breathe fire. Angel and I took on a pack of them in the ether."  
  
"And I'm counting 13 vamps," Buffy said. "We got ourselves a regular Tupperware party."  
  
"Any ideas on how to survive this little challenge?" Angel asked.  
  
"Is hiding 'til they go away an option?" Xander asked. Buffy smiled at him. "Yeah. I didn't thing so. How about Angel and I attack the Cy'nog. Then, while we're busy dying, you guys take out the vamps."  
  
"Or we can change the plan. Cordy and I go in first," Buffy said. When you hear the signal, come running. Hopefully, I'll have Adam so preoccupied that he won't be able to interfere. But we have to hurry. Giles and the others should be finishing the spell."  
  
"Okay," Angel said. "But you've both got to be convincing or this will never work."  
  
"No sweat," Cordelia said. "Buffy and I have it covered."  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam turned to the newly vamped Dr. Vessman and smiled. "All goes according to plan. The Hellmouth feeds my hunger. It's power radiates within me. I almost wish the Slayer were here to try and stop me."  
  
"You almost got your wish," a girl's voice said.   
  
Adam turned to see a girl unfamiliar to him holding a knife at the Slayer's throat. "Is that you, Misigeth?"  
  
"You're getting better at seeing through my disguises," the girl said. "This form belongs to a friend of the Slayer's. I suckered her in when her friends weren't around. I thought if I brought her to you that you might forgive my failure in the ether."  
  
"What a pleasant surprise," Adam said. "I will enjoy killing her. But first, you must forgive me if I ask you to change back to your natural form. I have come too far to be overly trusting."  
  
"Of course," the girl said. "But you might want to know first that one of your perimeter guards is missing. I don't think we're alone. Where the Slayer goes, her friends usually follow. And I went back to the lab. It's crawling with government types taking down your human soldiers with tranquilizers."  
  
Adam nodded to the Cy'nog closest to him and all four of them bounded for the door. "They will take care of the intruders," he said. "Now show me your true face, Misigeth, or I shall have to assume you are an imposter."  
  
The girl's visage changed into that of the more familiar shape shifter. "Satisfied?" It asked. "Or should I turn into a slime demon and slither about for a while."  
  
"Your humor is not lost on me," Adam said. "But I believe the Slayer's death should be our primary objective."  
  
"Why, Adam?" Buffy asked. "Why take my powers away and then act like my death wasn't part of the plan if you were going to just kill me later?"  
  
"Because I wanted to break your spirit before breaking your body."  
  
  
  
  
"That's just great," Xander said, as the Cy'nogs came bounding for the door.  
  
"No," Angel said. "It was smart thinking. She's separating them from Adam. Split up."  
  
At his word, Xander and Oz took off. Oz to the left and Xander to the right. Angel ran back toward where they had entered and the chase was on.  
  
  
  
  
Oz was amazed at how fast the creatures were. The one on his tail was gaining ground quickly. Oz looked as though he were about to round a corner to his left when, instead, he jumped feet first into the wall and rebounded back toward the demon, slicing its eyes as he passed over it. The creature whipped its tail and caught Oz with the side of it. Luckily, he didn't get hit with the stinger, but the force of the blow sent him rolling down the hall. Before he could recover, the beast was on him with fangs bared. Oz managed to kick it off just before it let out a burst of fire from its maw.  
  
"Great," Oz thought. "I didn't even bring the marshmallows."  
  
  
  
  
Angel pulled the battle axe from his duster just as the Cy'nog following him lunged for him. Angel ducked in time, causing the creature to miss his mark. With a moment's hesitation, the vampire swung the axe catching the demon's tail even while it was mid-leap. The poisonous stinger fell to the ground, oozing a yellowish liquid Angel was far too familiar with. He had seen plenty of it when he and Xander beat them before. The demon roared in pain and shot fire from its throat, catching Angel's sleeve on fire. The vampire pulled it off and stomped it out.  
  
"Now you HAVE to die," He said. "That was my favorite coat."  
  
  
  
  
Xander burst through the doors to the gymnasium. They burst into flames as they closed behind him and then shattered as the Cy'nog came crashing through them. Xander ducked as the thing leapt for him, dropping to his back and plunging his sword deep into the thing's belly. It's insides spilled out to the ground just the other side of Xander and the creature closed its eyes in death.  
  
Xander was getting ready to congratulate himself when he burst into flame. He dropped and began to roll across the floor trying desperately to smother the fire. But as hard as he tried, the flame wouldn't smother. He had images flashing through his mind and suddenly he knew it was not the first time he had been burned alive. The Cy'nog seemed content to watch him burn, so Xander made a break for the pool just across the hall. The creature must have realized what he was up to, because as soon as Xander was through the doors, the thing started after him.   
  
The pain was maddening, but Xander made it to the pool and dove in. The cool water on his raw, blistered skin hurt nearly as bad as the fire, but it was out. As Xander willed his body to break for the surface, it refused to respond. He closed his eyes and prayed that Buffy, at least, would survive. The last thing he felt as unconsciousness claimed him was the cold water of the pool invading his lungs.  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Break for the Finish   
  
  
  
Faith had just finished the spell when she felt it. It was as if her very soul had been scraped out. She knew instantly that the spell had worked, and realized how devastated Buffy must have been when stripped of her own powers.  
  
"Did it work?" Riley asked.  
  
"Y-yeah," Faith said, attempting to stand. Once to her feet, she started to black out but was caught by Riley. "I'm just wiped out from the spell," she said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm gonna have the doctor come in and check you out," Riley said.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Five by five. Really."  
  
"Okay," he surrendered. "But I'm staying with you until this mess is over."  
  
  
  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" Angel asked the Cy'nog demon, as he avoided a blast of fire from the creature's mouth. Angel spun into a kick that knocked the creature off its feet. "Don't get me wrong. Ordinarily, I would love a good tussle with a giant flame-throwing scorpion dog. But I have some friends who need my help." Angel brought his battle axe down in the center of the thing's head. "And I've wasted enough time with you."  
  
"I was getting ready to offer you a hand," Oz said from behind him. "But it doesn't look like you need it."  
  
Angel turned to see that Oz was fully human once more. "Yours?" The vampire asked.  
  
"Dead," was Oz's reply.  
  
"Did you see which way Xander went?"  
  
"Toward the gym, I think."  
  
"Let's go. Buffy and Cordelia are running out of time."  
  
  
  
  
"Time is on my side, Slayer," Adam said.  
  
"It was on Keith Richards' side too, and look at him," Buffy quipped. "Now can you call your lap dog off of me with this knife?"  
  
Adam nodded at Cordelia who wore the form of Misigeth, Adam's shape shifting operative. Cordelia removed the knife from Buffy's throat and gave Buffy a hard shove toward Adam just to stay in character.  
  
"So what's the plan, Adam?" Buffy asked. "You gonna suck the world into the Hellmouth? 'Cause I gotta say... Better than you have tried and failed. Color me unimpressed."  
  
"Even powerless, you joke and mock," he said, glaring at her with his green glowing eyes.  
  
"Well, you know, I've just never been one to be afraid of people I've already killed once."  
  
"You would find the job much harder this time if you tried."  
  
"Probably not. I mean, you had to steal my powers to have a shot at killing me. And even then, you tried to siphon power from my sister. I must really scare you."  
  
"You are nothing to me now. Less than nothing. "  
  
"I'm something you'll never be. That's what your trauma is. I'm human. You might be able to download into a human body, but it wasn't enough was it? SO now, you get the demon look happening again and decide to amass as much power as you can to wipe them off the face of the earth. You don't want any reminders of your lack of perfection. Your just Frankenstein 2000. But the monster always dies. The monster ALWAYS dies."  
  
"Hmm. You are quite brave for being so alone."  
  
"She's not alone," Angel yelled from the library entrance, spinning the battle axe in his palm.  
  
"She's got us," Oz said, shifting to half-wolf/half-man mode.  
  
Adam paused for a moment, clearly shocked that they had survived their encounters with the Cy'nog. Then, anger filled his eyes. "Kill them!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The 13 vampires which surrounded Adam turned and ran toward their enemies. Angel jumped into the middle of them and began removing their heads with his axe. Several of them had weapons of their own, though, and kept Angel at bay. Oz also joined the fray, but both warriors were overwhelmed by the number of the vampires.   
  
Buffy knew their distraction wouldn't last long. She only hoped they wouldn't pay for it with their lives. That was when it hit her that Xander wasn't with them. She couldn't bear to think of what that might mean, so instead, she focused on her part of the plan.   
  
"I'm going to kill you. You know that, right?" She asked Adam.  
  
"If you were still the Slayer," he said with a wicked grin. "That might mean something. Misigeth, dispose of her."  
  
"I'm thinking not," Cordelia said, the illusion fading into reality. Adam realized then that he had been played for a fool. He wanted to kill them both, but he didn't act nearly fast enough.  
  
Buffy jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse kick. There was a familiar feeling of power behind it, yet more intense than she had ever felt it before. The plan had worked. Adam was hit so hard that he went flying through the wall at the back of the library and out into the lawn of the school.  
  
Buffy ran out after him. "How's that for girl power, you freak? You got played."  
  
"How?" Adam asked as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Well what did you think would happen? Did you think Faith would just keep the powers and stay in jail where they do no good? Or maybe turn back to the dark side? She's been down that road. She won't ever go that way again." She gave him an uppercut with her right hand which launched back into the air until he landed on his back with a thud. "Faith sent my powers back to me and hers to boot. We're the Slayers. Nothing you can do will change that."  
  
"We shall see." Adam jumped high in the air and came down set to rake his talons across Buffy's face. Fortunately, Buffy was faster and avoided the move before launching a flurry of punches that kept Adam reeling.  
  
"So far so good," she thought. "I just wish I knew where Xander was."  
  
  
  
  
Angel had lost his axe to a vamp that looked like it must have been a professional wrestler before he was turned. Things had gone from bad to worse since then. Oz had been wounded and was finding it difficult to maintain control. He was slowing down and wouldn't last much longer without a reprieve. Angel, too, was exhausted from the constant battle but he refused to stop. After a few more moments, the wrestler managed to get in a cheap shot which knocked Angel to his knees. The vampire took the axe he had stolen from Angel and lifted it high. As the wrestler swung down with all his might, a familiar sword removed his head. The axe struck the ground in a cloud of dust, missing Angel by a fraction of an inch. The vamps all stopped their fighting and stared at the new arrival.  
  
Xander looked like a demon. His charred flesh was healing rapidly, but he still looked like a walking cinder. "Get off them now!" He shouted. "Or I'll send every one of you straight back to hell. Economy class."  
  
The seven vamps who remained all looked back and forth at one another for a few moments. They let Oz up from where they had him pinned and Angel was allowed to stand. One of the vamps, a young looking guy with a ponytail, said, "We still outnumber you 7 to 3."  
  
"You're right," Xander said through his cracked and blistered lips. "I think we should just kill you." He began walking toward them. He could tell from their faces they were seeing him healing over right before their eyes. The hair that had burned off his head and face was starting to return. "I think I'm feeling up to it," he said.  
  
One of the vamps tried to make a run for it, but Xander was faster. His head rolled across the floor before exploding into dust. "Next," he said.  
  
Oz was the next to act, grabbing the top of a vamps head and literally ripping it off its body. The other vamps began to back away, which was when Angel started wading through them with his axe. Within seconds, the remaining vampires were no more.  
  
"Hmm," Angel said grimly. "Not a one of them said they would replace my duster."  
  
"Did you axe them nicely?" Xander asked, suddenly looking like his usual self, except that his hair had grown considerably longer.  
  
"I was a little short with them," Angel admitted.  
  
"They weren't exactly trying to sell us Watchtower," Oz said, favoring the side where he had be cut by a vamp. "They got what they had coming."  
  
"No arguments here," Xander said. "Where's Adam?"  
  
"Buffy asked him to step outside," Oz said. "I sensed tension."  
  
"Well, let's not let her have all the fun," Xander said. "Let's go."  
  
"But, uh... You were like.. a crispy critter," Oz said. "Except your clothes..."  
  
"I them stole from a locker in the gym, after I dissected the devil dog that fried me." Xander looked at Angel. "You have the answers?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked, running up to them. "Buffy's in trouble."  
  
"I do," the vampire said, ignoring his associate.  
  
"Good," Xander said. "When this is over, I'm paying you a visit. You're gonna tell me how I was burned alive AND drowned and still managed to keep my girlish figure."  
  
"It's a deal. But right now..."  
  
"Right now... Buffy."   
  
  
  
  
Adam raised his hands and there was a purplish black energy in the form of an orb. He threw it at the ground in front of him and the earth split in a long line heading directly for the Slayer. Buffy barely was able to avoid falling in the chasm. "Okay," she thought. "Maybe I was a little cocky."  
  
She attacked Adam with all the speed she could muster, but Adam finally had his head in the game. He was computing possible attacks before she could perform them. After several minutes, he made his move and sucker punched the Slayer before placing his hand on her cranium.   
  
"I'm going to smash you like a grape. Your blood shall be my wine."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" The voice came from behind him. He turned to see the young man called Xander running toward him from the school. Adam's arm plate opened to reveal a machine gun port which he used to fire on the advancing young man. Impossibly, Xander deflected the bullets with his sword, never even slowing down.  
  
"How can this be?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"We're a team," Buffy said. "We watch each other's backs." She broke his hold on her and kneed his back. That was when she realized it was gone.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, no!" Faith screamed sitting up in the infirmary bed where she had been resting.  
  
"What is it?" Riley wanted to know.  
  
"The spell... It's been broken!"  
  
  
  
  
"No," Buffy cried in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Adam said in delight. He picked her up over his head. "Let him watch you're back now!!"  
  
"No!" Xander shouted. He was almost there.  
  
"Yes," Adam said, bringing the Slayer's back down hard on his knee. There was a sickeningly loud crack and a scream from Buffy's lips unlike anything Xander had ever heard. She slumped to the ground in a heap.  
  
Xander leapt high and brought the sword down hard, cleaving Adam in two. As the two halves hit the ground before him, Xander noticed the remains of the sick smile Adam wore. "Burn it," he yelled to Angel. "Call an ambulance!" He yelled to Oz. He knelt beside Buffy afraid to even touch her. She was alive. But she was broken and unconscious. Xander began to cry knowing no amount of magic would ever be able to make her whole again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Again - Of Things To Come  
  
  
  
  
Three Days After -   
  
  
Buffy had cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Joyce held her daughter close, knowing it likely did not help in the least. Her daughter was paralyzed from the waist down. Buffy would never walk again. Her friends were nearly as devastated as she was. They desperately sought spells and other mystical solutions to the problem, but to no avail. Xander, the young man who loved her daughter, sat in a chair on the other side of the bed attentively listening to Buffy's sobs.  
  
As soon as Buffy quieted down, Joyce spoke. "Xander, you should go home and get some rest. You haven't slept since you brought Buffy in."  
  
"Not true," he said softly. "I've a cat nap here and there."  
  
"She's right," Buffy said, wiping away the last of her tears. "You're gonna wind up in the hospital yourself if you don't get some real sleep. There's nothing you can do here anyway." Buffy realized as she said it that it seemed colder than she had intended.  
  
"Yeah, but.... I can close my eyes right here and get some rest. I...."  
  
"Xander?" Buffy looked him in the eyes. "Go."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
  
  
Giles slammed a large book shut, causing dust to billow out of its pages. "Damn!"  
  
"Still no luck?" Oz asked, continuing to look through the text before him.  
  
"Not a blasted thing."  
  
"What about the council?" Willow asked. "Have you heard back from them?"  
  
"No," Giles said, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief. "And I fear they will be divided as to whether they should even attempt to help me."   
  
"But why? Without a Slayer the world could be in big trouble," Willow insisted.  
  
"Yet, without her abilities as the Slayer, they no longer consider her a part of the equation."  
  
"Nice guys," Oz said quietly.  
  
"So they'll do what?" Willow asked. "Break Faith out of jail?"  
  
"Possibly. I certainly wouldn't put it past them."  
  
"Where's Angel," Xander asked as he burst into the Magic Box, oblivious to the conversation he was interrupting.  
  
"He's gone," Giles responded. "How's Buffy feeling today?"  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"To L.A. How is Bu...?"  
  
"Damn it! I told him not to leave town until I talked to him."  
  
"Cordelia had a vision." Oz said simply. "They were needed back home."  
  
"Something about Drusilla," Willow added.   
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
"How is Buffy today?" Giles asked.  
  
"Crippled. How do you THINK she is?"  
  
"Xander?!" Willow couldn't believe he said that.  
  
"What? It was a stupid question, and... Oh... I'm sorry, Giles. I haven't slept in forever, and I guess it's catching up with me. I didn't mean any of that."  
  
"I know," Giles said, patting Xander on the back. "We're all tremendously worried."  
  
"I just wish there was something we could do," Willow said. "We've been searching for three days for a spell or something. I thought we could use the one we used on you when your neck was broken, but the only reason that was successful was because the sword had regenerative capabilities that were at work on you as well. The more I think about it, I realize that I didn't know that spell before. It just came to me."  
  
"The sword's doing?" Xander asked.  
  
"That's my guess."  
  
"So what do we do? What's the plan?"  
  
"I don't know that there IS a plan, Xander." Giles spoke softly, as what he was about to say was tearing him apart. "Buffy... She simply may not recover the use of her legs. We will, of course, continue looking, but the chances of us finding something are slim to none, I'm afraid."  
  
Xander pondered that for a moment. A single tear ran down his face. "Keep looking. I'll take over her patrol until she's able. And she WILL be able. Even if I have to sell my soul to make it happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six Months Later -  
  
  
Buffy stared at her Chicken Alfredo, mentally connecting the dots of green onion. Xander reached out and took her hand. They sat at the dining room table in Buffy's house.  
  
"Lost in thought, Buff?"  
  
"Yeah, I... I need to talk to you."  
  
"Good. I need to talk to you too."  
  
"Well... Can I go first? I've been nervous about this conversation all day."  
  
"I know the feeling. Go ahead."  
  
"I think... Well, I realize how much you've done for me since... well, you know. You've been everything someone could ask for in this kind of a situation. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I just don't think it's very fair of anyone to expect you to stay with me now. Not like this."  
  
"What are you talking about? I love you."  
  
"And I believe you. But, Xander, do you honestly understand what staying with me would mean? I mean, we can't exactly get physical."  
  
"And that's what you think I care about? C'mon, Buff. You know that I was the one that suggested we wait, even before the accident."  
  
"Waiting is one thing. Waiting is... not right now, but some day. This is not now, and likely not ever. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
"Right. And you still have needs."  
  
"Well, sure. But..."  
  
"Needs that I won't be able to meet. Needs that most other women could. How long do you think it would be before you started looking for someone to meet those needs."  
  
"So you're accusing me of cheating before it happens? That's like giving someone a ticket for buying a car that has the ability to go fast. You can't do that."  
  
"I'm only telling you the truth. I'm not going to be responsible for ruining your life, Xander. I won't."  
  
"Don't I get any say in all this?"  
  
"No. Because you'll do what's right for me and not for yourself. It's up to me to do this."  
  
"This what? Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I just think... I think you should go to L.A."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to L.A. like you've talked about. You haven't touched the sword since you used it to kill Adam. You have no idea what the truth is about your connection to it. You can stay at the hotel with Angel. He can help you find the truth."  
  
"I know what the truth is for me. It's that I love you. And love is all we need."  
  
"Not always. Not this time."  
  
"So that's it? You want me to leave?"  
  
A tear ran down her face. "I think it would be for the best."  
  
"For you?" He asked, standing up from the table. "Or me?"  
  
"Both," she said, with more tears building in her eyes.  
  
"But... I love you."  
  
"Then let me go."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, turned, then walked out the back door.  
  
"Like I love you enough to let go," she whispered as the tears overcame her.  
  
  
  
  
Xander knocked on the door. He could barely see. His eyes were stinging with tears. The kind he hadn't cried since the night he staked Jesse. Willow opened the door with Tara standing behind her. He didn't have to say a word. Apparently, his face said it all. Willow threw her arms around him and held him tight.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the story had been told.  
  
"She loves you, Xander," Tara said. "She's just hurting. She's feeling like a burden to everyone. I was reading up on depression and stuff, and I found out that people with Buffy's kind of injury often feel like they are burdensome, even though it may be far from the truth."  
  
"She's shutting us all out, Xander." Willow confessed. "We just need to give her time. Maybe you SHOULD go to L.A. for a while. It might make her realize that she needs you too much to turn you away."  
  
"I guess I could. It's just... What about patrolling?"  
  
"We can do it," Willow offered. "Oz can be our heavy hitter, now that he's found a place here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. It'll give you both a chance to clear your heads. You've had the whole sword thing hanging over your head for too long. You need to know the truth. And Buffy... She'll come to her senses eventually. I'll talk to her."  
  
After good-byes were said, Xander went back to his apartment and packed a few things in a duffel bag. "No sense in delaying the inevitable," he thought. Once he had taken everything down to the car, he turned off the lights and locked the door. He walked downstairs to his car and stood there for a moment, gripping tightly something in his coat pocket. He hadn't told Willow what he had intended. He didn't want her to tell Buffy, and she would surely be tempted to. He pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. The small diamond had been all he could afford, but it looked beautiful. He had imagined the smile on her face when he asked her the question that had been trying to jump out for weeks. A tear ran down his eye as the closed the box and placed it back in his pocket.   
  
The engine roared to life with the turn of a key, and Xander set a course for L.A..  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Concluded in........... Time Stands Still   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
